Slipping Through The Years
by Star Spangled Girl
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Often Adamanta. Slash Steve/Tony. Le froid et la glace avaient peut-être eu raison de lui, mais il hantait toujours ceux qu'il aimait, et la seule personne qui pouvait le voir se trouvait être Tony Stark. Autant dire que sa mort promettait de ne pas être ennuyeuse.


Titre : Slipping Through The Years.

Auteur : Often_Adamanta (AO3)

Pairing : Steve/Tony

Univers : Films.

* * *

Traductrice : Star Spangled Girl (Euphy)

Beta-reader : Angel-06

* * *

! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION D'UN OS DE OFTEN_ADAMANTA QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER SUR ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN . ORG !

* * *

**.**

**Slipping Through The Years**

**.**

_Au fil des années_

**.**

A son réveil, ce fut la surprise.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était la puissance du crash qui l'avait éjecté du poste de commande, et l'eau, d'un froid cuisant, qui remplissait l'habitacle. Et voilà qu'il était à New-York, plus précisément debout sous un lampadaire. Il s'y adossa une seconde, en regardant autour de lui avec fébrilité. Il aurait certainement dû être fatigué ou secoué. Après tout, il venait de s'écraser, ça aurait dû laisser des traces. Mais en vérité, il se sentait très bien.

Un jeune couple riant apparut au coin de la rue. La jupe de la fille voletait sous la brise, alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner par son petit-ami.

- Excusez-moi, les interpella Steve alors qu'ils approchaient.

Mais aucun des deux ne se tourna vers lui ou ne lui répondit.

- Euh, excusez-moi ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Il fut une fois de plus ignoré.

Steve fronça les sourcils, mais au lieu de les suivre et d'insister, il traversa la rue et lut la date inscrite sur un journal qui traînait par terre.

En faisant le calcul, il se rendit compte qu'une seule semaine s'était écoulée depuis le crash. Il était censé voir Peggy le soir même, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore le temps de s'y rendre. Ils avaient rendez-vous à quelques rues de là cependant. Il allait devoir courir.

Les avenues se faisaient de plus en plus animées alors qu'il approchait. Il ne devait pas être encore trop tard. Il slaloma entre les piétons sans les faire réagir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : le sourire de Peggy quand elle le verrait arriver. Il l'imaginait s'énerver de son retard, même si en réalité, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et ils pourraient enfin danser.

Il portait toujours son uniforme, sans le casque et le bouclier, mais le personnel le laissa entrer. Peut-être que la guerre était finie, et qu'il n'était pas rare que des soldats épuisés viennent rejoindre leurs fiancées dans des bars. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Il avança dans les différentes salles, mal éclairées et enfumées, et finit par la trouver. Elle était assise à une petite table, juste à côté de la piste de danse, un verre de martini encore plein devant elle. Elle avait revêtu une robe d'un bleu profond et Steve la trouva si belle qu'il en retint son souffle quelques secondes. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, lorsque les nuits se faisaient un peu trop longues au front.

Il s'approcha, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux, pas même lorsqu'il se tint juste à côté d'elle. Il sourit et se racla la gorge, se réjouissant d'avance.

- Peggy ? dit-il, mais elle continua d'observer sa main, qui serrait fermement une serviette.

- Peggy ? C'est moi, Steve, essaya-t-il, une seconde fois.

Les musiciens entamèrent une valse lente, parfaite pour une première danse.

Il sentit la consternation l'envahir à l'idée qu'elle refuse de lui parler seulement parce qu'elle lui en voulait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait énervée, elle lui avait tiré dessus ! Steve tendit la main vers la sienne, mais au lieu de la toucher, elle passa littéralement au travers.

Il la retira brutalement et observa ses doigts. Il se frotta les mains, mais ne ressentit rien d'anormal. Il la tendit à nouveau, sans marquer d'arrêt, et elle s'enfonça dans la table jusqu'au poignet.

- Peggy, lui dit-il, bien qu'il ait maintenant compris qu'elle n'entendait rien, je crois qu'il y a un gros problème.

Il entendit un tintement de verre et se retourna. Un serveur approchait avec un plateau, et Steve n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Mais il ne lui rentra pas dedans, il lui passa au travers. Steve ne ressentit rien physiquement, mais la réalité de la situation commençait à l'étouffer. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à Peggy.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était plutôt clair. Personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre, et il ne pouvait rien toucher.

- Je suis mort, hein, Peggy ? murmura-t-il, parce que cette pensée lui faisait peur et qu'il avait besoin de la dire à haute voix.

- Je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'un fantôme.

Steve l'oublia quelques minutes plus tard, et retenta de prendre la main de Peggy. Sans plus de succès.

- Madame, demanda le serveur, voulez-vous autre chose ?

- Non, non merci, répondit-elle, avec un sourire dix fois moins rayonnant que Steve ne l'eut souhaité, ça ira, merci.

Elle essuya calmement une larme sur sa joue, après qu'il fut parti.

Steve resta à sa place, face à elle, et la regarda toute la soirée.

* * *

Il la suivit partout après ça, parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il était clairement mort. Un fantôme. Il espérait qu'il ne deviendrait pas un de ces spectres qui hantaient les gens, comme dans les histoires que Bucky lui racontait. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il passa une semaine entière à tenter de communiquer avec Peggy. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de la toucher, et il finit par se lasser de voir sa main la traverser. Impossible d'écrire ou de bouger des choses. Elle ne l'entendait pas, qu'il hurle ou murmure.

Si bien qu'il finit par abandonner, mais ça lui avait permis de voir l'étendue de ses capacités. Par exemple, il était capable de s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais s'il essayait de la bouger, il passait au travers. Il pouvait s'appuyer ou s'adosser à une porte, mais ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir. Du moins, il avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher certaines choses, mais ce n'était sûrement pas réel. Il ne devait que les effleurer de très près. C'était seulement une illusion de son esprit pour que la situation lui paraisse moins inhumaine.

- Tout ça n'a aucun sens, déclara-t-il à Peggy, qui, assise à son bureau, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et continua de lire les avancées scientifiques du moment, prenant des notes de temps à autres. Lorsqu'il lui parlait, il avait moins l'impression d'être un pervers, même si ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'observait constamment sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

- Et puis ton boulot est franchement ennuyeux. J'avais jamais remarqué que tu faisais autant de paperasse avant, continua-t-il.

Il était soulagé. Soulagé qu'ils aient joué leur rôle dans cette guerre. Ils étaient maintenant hors de danger et ne réglaient plus que les derniers petits soucis. Mais après avoir combattu pendant si longtemps, cette inactivité forcée le rendait malade.

Un jour, Steve sortit avec l'intention de courir. Il n'avait pas de destination particulière à l'esprit. Il voulait seulement ressentir la brûlure familière du muscle trop sollicité et poussé à l'extrême, la douleur de l'effort. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux passants, les traversant à toute vitesse, comme si c'était eux qui n'existaient pas. Il courut pendant des heures entières, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière les gratte-ciel de New-York. Mais, rien n'avait changé. Il ne transpirait pas, n'était pas à bout de souffle. Ses muscles n'étaient pas douloureux, et il n'était même pas fatigué. Il inspira un grand coup et hurla de toutes ses forces, relâchant sa colère et son désespoir.

Cela ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Il était toujours mort, privé des plaisirs les plus simples, et il hantait toujours les rues de New-York. Il secoua tristement la tête, se sentant honteux, bien que personne ne l'ait vu, et retourna chez Peggy.

Après ça, Steve comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas changer les choses, qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et qu'il était coincé ici, jusqu'à ce qu'un plus grand pouvoir ne décide de le délivrer.

- Ca n'a rien de rassurant, dit-il à Peggy, un soir, alors qu'elle préparait à manger. Les gars qui étaient croyants ont essayé de m'expliquer que, savoir que leur destin reposait entre les mains de Dieu, ça leur permettait de partir au combat sans avoir peur, qu'ils se sentaient plus légers. Ca n'a jamais marché avec moi. Tu sais bien que j'ai ce besoin de tout contrôler, continua-t-il, en souriant, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'entendait rien de toute manière. Et maintenant, je ne peux rien contrôler du tout, finit-il d'un air triste.

Il suivait Peggy partout, sauf dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant. La première fois qu'elle entra dans le salon en petite tenue, Steve crut qu'il allait mourir d'embarras. L'ironie voulut qu'il ne puisse pas manger ou dormir, mais qu'il puisse encore très bien _rougir_.

Et la première fois qu'un de ses collègues l'invita à sortir, il crut prendre une baffe en pleine figure, mais avec un peu de recul, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Peggy était magnifique, et elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui danser. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle savait qu'il était là. Néanmoins, il se sentit rassuré quand elle refusa poliment.

Et puis, deux mois plus tard, alors que Steve avait enfin commencé à se faire à la situation, il se rendit compte qu'il avait des trous dans son emploi du temps. Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment une raison de regarder l'heure. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le bureau de Peggy, une après-midi, alors que la dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était lui avoir dit bonne nuit, un soir. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout être venu ici, et le calendrier sur le bureau lui indiqua que deux jours étaient passés depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Il se mit à rire, même si ça n'avait rien de drôle, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Il souhaitait parler à Peggy de tout son être, même si ce n'était que pour une minute. Ou peut-être à Bucky, qui se moquerait de lui et lui dirait qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un fantôme devait se comporter, qu'il allait lui montrer les ficelles du métier.

Mais il ne put que se contenter de rester assis sur sa chaise, à regarder l'horloge dans l'espoir de découvrir la logique de ces ellipses.

Il doutait qu'il y en ait une, mais au moins, ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire.

* * *

Ce ne fut que trois ans plus tard qu'ils revirent Howard. Steve avait vaguement entendu parler de ses innovations, et on le disait obsédé dans sa recherche de Captain America.

Il se tournait toujours vers Peggy lorsque la conversation dérivait sur lui. Elle ne montrait jamais que cela la gênait de l'évoquer, mais Steve l'avait vu serrer le tissu de sa robe sous la table, où personne ne le remarquerait.

- Non de Dieu, Mike, s'exclamait Howard, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le labo suréquipé de son manoir à Long Island, dégage de là si tu ne veux pas que je te branche sur le circuit que tu as failli faire sauter, pour montrer l'exemple !

- Est-ce là une façon de s'exprimer pour un gentleman tel que toi ? demanda Peggy, avec un sourire en coin.

Il releva brutalement la tête de ses papiers, et déclara :

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un gentleman, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve sourit en voyant que Mike profitait de l'occasion pour se sauver, l'air soulagé.

- J'étais presque sûr que tu ne me rendrais visite que sur ordre de tes supérieurs, vu comme tu m'évites ces derniers temps, continua Howard qui avait abandonné son travail pour se rapprocher et ne pas avoir à crier pour se faire entendre.

- En fait, _j'ai_ des ordres, dit Peggy, puis se rattrapa en voyant l'air abattu de son interlocuteur, mais c'est bien, ça me donne l'occasion de te voir. Ca commençait à faire trop longtemps. Allez viens, on va prendre le thé ?

- Ou quelque chose de plus fort, acquiesça-t-il, en la guidant vers le salon.

- Alors, de quels ordres est-ce que tu parlais ? demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent installés devant le service à thé qu'une employée venait d'apporter.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une mine épouvantable. C'était encore plus flagrant que dans le labo, sa pâleur se détachant certainement mieux sur le tissu des meubles hors de prix présents dans la pièce. Ses yeux paraissaient un peu trop clairs, et contrastaient avec la teinte foncée de ses cernes, témoins de trop nombreuses nuits blanches. Il ne réagit pas franchement non plus en avalant une large gorgée de whisky.

La tasse de Peggy tinta lorsqu'elle la reposa dans sa coupelle, son regard fixé sur Howard.

- Ils m'ont demandé de te parler de tes recherches.

- Mmh, tu ne seras pas la première. Mais si tu penses obtenir une réponse différente de celle que j'ai donnée aux autres, tu te trompes.

- Certes, mais je ne suis pas comme eux, et tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle.

Howard lui sourit et leva son verre, en déclarant :

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes frapper à ma porte comme tous les autres pour me demander d'abandonner les recherches.

- Oh mon Dieu non ! Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Peggy, d'un air exaspéré.

Steve se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué de la voir aussi vivante. Elle l'avait rarement été ces dernières années.

- J'espère bien que tu vas continuer de chercher jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux vieux et grisonnants, ou pire.

Cela sembla rassurer Howard, qui laissa tomber son air nonchalant.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Parce que c'est en train de te dévorer. Tu as laissé tomber tout le reste pour le retrouver, et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit-elle.

- C'est faux, répliqua-t-il platement, j'étais justement en train de travailler sur un nouveau projet avant que tu n'arrives. Je suis un génie, ce qui signifie que je peux faire plus d'une chose à la fois.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Peggy, d'un calme très anglais. Ce n'était donc pas un nouveau type de sonar particulièrement utile en recherche sous-marine ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Steve faillit se moquer en voyant l'air surpris d'Howard.

- Il servira à d'autres choses aussi …

- J'imagine, acquiesça-t-elle, en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Tu as cessé d'espérer qu'on le retrouve, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine de souffrance, qui réussit à surprendre Steve.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire à tout ce que les rumeurs racontaient, que sa mort avait touché Howard à ce point. Il avait toujours eu l'air si inébranlable, blaguant à propos de fondue alors même qu'il pilotait un avion en territoire ennemi.

Peggy lui sourit tristement.

- J'ai lu tous les rapports au sujet de l'avion et de ta recherche, et je ne peux qu'entendre raison. Il est parti. Après tout, Steve aurait trouvé un moyen de nous revenir s'il avait pu.

Le blond s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle avait raison.

- Mais, mon cœur, lui, ne cessera jamais d'espérer son retour. Et je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Howard grimaça, mais ne nia pas.

- Et pourtant, on voudrait que je l'abandonne, dit-il amèrement.

- Tu fabriquais des voitures volantes, Howard. Tu étais toujours empêtré dans une affaire scandaleuse ici et là. Si tu crois une seule seconde que Steve aurait accepté que tu fiches ta vie en l'air pour lui, alors c'est que tu ne le connaissais pas du tout.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, affirma Steve.

Howard la fixa un long moment, et soupira.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, grogna-t-il.

Peggy haussa un sourcil, mais dirigea la conversation sur des sujets plus légers. Toujours si modeste dans la victoire.

Plus tard, durant les longues heures où Peggy dormait, Steve se rendit compte qu'Howard lui avait vraiment manqué. Il se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles de ses autres amis. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, il se rappela de ses cernes, de ses épaules basses, et pensa '_j'aurais dû être là_'.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas du changement de décor, pensant que Peggy venait simplement d'allumer la lumière. Mais en levant les yeux, il découvrit le labo qu'ils avaient visité un peu plus tôt. Howard s'était remis au boulot, tout seul cette fois-ci.

Steve tourna sur lui-même, mais c'était bien la réalité, enfin aussi réelles que les choses puissent lui paraître désormais.

- Howard ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction.

Steve s'assit sur un banc libre de tout instrument et essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait concentré ses pensées sur Howard, et s'était brutalement retrouvé ici.

Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il pensa à Peggy, imaginant ce que ce serait de ne plus jamais la revoir, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait au pied de son lit, dans le noir.

Steve sourit, et commença à se faire une liste des gens qu'il devait voir, mais pour le moment … Il se re concentra sur Howard et resta à ses côtés jusqu'au petit matin. L'ingénieur travaillait, observé par Steve, qui espérait que sa présence pouvait aider. Après tout, Howard continuait de le chercher.

Cette découverte ne bouleversa pas autant son existence qu'il l'eut espéré, mais il décida que dorénavant, il passerait ses nuits avec Howard, qui travaillait souvent très tard, pendant que Peggy dormait.

Au moins, il se sentait moins seul.

* * *

- La cérémonie était magnifique, Howard, déclara Peggy lorsqu'il se fraya un passage à travers la foule pour s'approcher d'elle - et de Steve.

C'était la vérité. Il s'était tenu au fond de la salle pendant l'office. Il se sentait un peu plus léger, lorsqu'il avait la chance d'assister à des événements qu'il n'aurait voulu rater pour rien au monde.

- Ta beauté fait de l'ombre à celle de la mariée, répondit Howard, en lui offrant son bras pour la guider à l'écart de tout ce monde.

- Je ne la laisserai pas entendre ça si j'étais toi, dit-elle, en acceptant la flatterie malgré tout. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Je pensais qu'en tant que marié, tu avais des obligations d'hôte.

- C'est le cas, mais tu constitues une parfaite excuse pour m'en débarrasser, s'exclama-t-il, avec un petit air sournois.

- Ce n'était certainement pas dans mes intentions. Maria est formidable, déclara Peggy, d'un air faussement concerné.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je l'ai demandée en mariage, confirma-t-il.

Mais Steve savait que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'histoire. Il avait bien vu le regard amoureux qu'Howard posait sur elle.

Peggy rit doucement.

- Oui, je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne t'ait pas fait choisir entre elle et Stark Entreprises, trop occupée qu'elle était avec ses œuvres de charité. Je suis surprise que vous ayez trouvé le temps de sortir ensemble … alors construire une vraie relation … se moqua-t-elle.

- On a parfois un peu de mal à organiser nos agendas, mais on fait avec, déclara Howard, avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Peggy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et Steve rit en les voyant se chamailler, tout simplement heureux de voir qu'ils l'étaient. C'était ce qu'elle devait ressentir aussi, car elle lâcha brusquement :

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir heureux, Howard. Sincèrement.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant de toi.

Son ton était redevenu sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, son sourire se fanant légèrement. Je vais bien.

Howard l'observa, pas convaincu.

- Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as remonté les bretelles ? Où je t'ai accusé d'avoir abandonné Steve ? J'avais tort sur toute la ligne n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu seulement sortie avec quelqu'un depuis ?

- Oh, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, tu sais bien, souffla-t-elle.

Une réplique que Steve l'avait vu utiliser plusieurs fois auparavant.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit déjà ? Ah oui, qu'il me 'mettrait un poing dans la gueule si je gâchais ma vie pour lui', c'est ça ?

Peggy soupira, révélant enfin toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait face à cette conversation.

- Une paraphrase bien imagée de mes propos, mais l'essentiel y est.

- Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour toi ? Steve ne voudrait pas te savoir triste et seule. Il penserait sûrement que tu mérites de trouver l'amour.

- Ecoute-le Peggy, ajouta le blond, lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils, pour une fois, il a raison.

- Je sais, dit-elle doucement.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Howard, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter quand il avait cet air déterminé sur le visage.

Une décennie passée à chercher Steve dans l'océan offrait une preuve indéniable de cette détermination.

- Il doit y avoir des tas d'hommes qui te courent après.

- Mais ils ne sont pas Steve ! s'écria Peggy, en repoussant son bras pour lui tourner le dos.

Ses poings se crispèrent et le blond sentit son cœur en faire de même pour elle. Howard la contourna et lui fit face.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais personne ne le sera jamais.

Il soupira et reprit sa main pour la ramener vers la réception.

- Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

Elle n'acquiesça pas, mais ne refusa pas non plus et il sembla s'en satisfaire.

- Allez, viens, je te présente la mariée, dit-il, avant de se mettre à parler de tout et de rien sur le chemin.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la foule, un sourire éclairait à nouveau le visage de Peggy.

* * *

Après cela, Steve ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'elle accepta l'invitation à dîner suivante. Il pensait que ça allait lui faire mal, mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre que de la lassitude. Il avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, il ne voulait que son bonheur.

De ce fait, Steve se mit à passer plus de temps avec Howard. Lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Peggy, il avait l'impression de s'introduire dans sa vie privée, ce qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis les toutes premières semaines.

Il se rendit aussi compte que le temps défilait à toute allure, et qu'il ratait de nombreux moments. Il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Il en éprouvait même de la reconnaissance, bien qu'il manque beaucoup de choses, car tous ses amis vivaient leurs vies. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui et il était fatigué.

Ainsi passa le temps. Des cheveux blancs et de petites rides apparurent chez tous les gens qu'il aimait.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il rendait visite à Howard, il le trouva en train de bercer une petite chose enroulée dans une couverture.

Steve s'approcha et se pencha sur son épaule pour découvrir le fils de son ami.

Ses grands yeux se fixèrent sur lui, l'observant d'un air endormi, et Steve sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. La sensation lui parut étrange et il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri comme ça.

- Howard, mets-le dans son berceau, ordonna Maria de la pièce voisine, on devrait dormir pendant qu'on le peut encore.

- Bonne nuit, Tony, murmura le père, en embrassant les boucles noires, avant de le déposer dans son petit lit.

Steve se pencha sur celui-ci quand Howard eut quitté la chambre et regarda le bébé sucer son pouce.

- Hey Tony, le salua-t-il, récoltant un simple clignement d'yeux, moi c'est Steve. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas si je m'assois là un moment.

Il s'installa dans le rocking chair, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le faire bouger et continua d'observer le bébé. C'était agréable d'imaginer que Tony scrutait chacun de ses mouvements, le suivait du regard lorsqu'il faisait quelques pas dans la pièce de temps à autres.

Il savait que c'était impossible, mais c'était tellement bon, de ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'illusion d'être à nouveau vu … qu'il aimait à penser que c'était la réalité.

* * *

_4 ans._

- Steve ! s'écria Tony en guise de salutations, lorsqu'il apparut dans sa chambre un soir. Le petit garçon agita la main de laquelle il tenait un crayon vers lui et lui sourit.

Sarah, sa nounou, passa la tête par la porte en l'entendant crier.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! répondit-il, son nez se retroussant, bien sûr, Steve est là !

- D'accord, dit-elle, avec un sourire indulgent.

Steve préférait largement cette nounou à la précédente. Elle, au moins, n'avait pas essayé d'expliquer à Tony que Steve n'existait pas.

- Mais fais un peu moins de bruit, okay ?

- 'Kay ! acquiesça-t-il, avant d'agiter le papier sur lequel il dessinait vers Steve, quand Sarah fut partie. Viens voir ! ordonna-t-il.

Le blond lui sourit et alla s'asseoir par terre.

- J'aime les couleurs, déclara-t-il, puisque Tony avait apparemment utilisé tous les crayons de la boîte.

C'était une très grande boîte.

- Là, c'est moi, Maman, et toi. Et là, c'est Papa dans son labo. Il a dit que quand j'aurais cinq ans il m'apprendrait à me servir de ses outils, et Maman était là, alors s'il oublie, elle lui rappellera. J'ai fait un autre dessin de toi, mais Papa l'a pris. Tu veux le voir ?

- Oh, commença Steve, mais Tony avait déjà bondi hors de la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire que ce n'était sûrement pas une très bonne idée. Tony ! le héla-t-il, tout en se levant pour le rattraper.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de se faufiler derrière Sarah, qui faisait la lessive. Steve soupira et le suivit, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour avertir la pauvre femme.

- Papa ! cria Tony, en entrant en trombes dans le bureau de son père. Où il est le dessin de Steve ? Je veux le lui montrer.

- Non, ce n'est que mon fils, dit Howard, au téléphone, avant de froncer les sourcils et cacher le combiné d'une main. Pas maintenant Tony, retourne près de Sarah.

- Tony, laissons ton papa tranquille, ajouta Steve, sur le seuil de la porte.

- Mais Papa, chouina le garçon, en ignorant complètement le blond, je veux montrer son dessin à Steve.

Howard se crispa en se levant de son siège, et se pencha sur son bureau pour observer le visage plein d'espoir de son fils.

- Ce coup de fil est très important, Tony. Et Steve n'existe pas.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla le petit brun, en tapant du pied au sol pour bien faire comprendre son point de vue. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

Sarah arriva à ce moment-là, passant au travers de Steve, et attrapa Tony qui se débattit aussitôt, puis fit volte-face.

- Désolée Monsieur Stark ! lança-t-elle, en quittant la pièce, et Steve dût se décaler pour que Tony ne soit pas forcé de le traverser lui aussi.

Howard soupira un grand coup et se rassit, reposant le téléphone contre son oreille.

- Désolé, dit-il, avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune à la réponse de son interlocuteur. Ah, les enfants …

Steve l'observa pendant un long moment, mais celui-ci ne fit que reprendre là où il en était, l'incident apparemment déjà oublié.

- Tu commets une erreur, lâcha-t-il finalement, et inutilement, tandis qu'Howard finissait sa paperasse. Une grossière erreur. Si seulement je pouvais te le faire remarquer …

Il partit à la recherche de Tony, et le trouva en train de bouder de façon spectaculaire, refusant d'aller se coucher. Ses yeux étaient rougis, bien qu'ils ne soient plus mouillés désormais et il s'était assis en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Tony, _s'il te plait_, lave-toi les dents et couches-toi, le supplia Sarah, en se tirant un peu les cheveux.

Il croisa les bras, leva le menton, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Si tu vas te coucher, je te raconterai une histoire, déclara Steve.

Tony s'arrêta de bouder une seconde pour réfléchir à sa proposition.

- Une histoire de Cap, alors, exigea-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Sarah, alors que Steve répondait :

- D'accord.

- Okay.

Tony se leva et commença à se changer avec le pyjama qu'elle avait posé sur le lit.

- Merci Tony, dit-elle, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- _Non_, répliqua-t-il, indigné, bien qu'un de ses bras ne soit coincé dans une manche. Je peux le faire.

Il lui fallut un moment, mais il finit par être habillé et couché. Sarah lui souhaita une bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Tony se tourna vers Steve, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- T'as dit une histoire de Cap ! T'as promis, déclara le garçon.

Et le petit Tony prenait les promesses très à cœur du haut de ses quatre ans.

Steve acquiesça.

- C'est vrai, mais avant ça, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Tu sais que personne d'autre ne peut me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit tristement Tony, je croyais qu'ils rigolaient, mais des fois, je fais comme si tu étais là et ils ne font pas la différence.

- Bien. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, que j'étais Captain America, et les gens pouvaient me voir.

- Comme dans tes histoires, murmura Tony, et Steve se rendit compte qu'il s'impatientait un peu, s'agitant sous les couvertures.

- Exactement. Et à cette époque, ton père et moi, nous étions amis.

- Amis comme nous ? demanda le garçon, surpris.

- Tout à fait. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu ne pouvais plus me voir ? le questionna patiemment Steve.

- Je serais triste, répondit Tony, et après une minute de réflexion, alors Papa est triste de ne plus te voir ?

- Je pense, oui, dit Steve, étonné de voir qu'il avait compris aussi vite où il voulait en venir.

Il oubliait parfois à quel point Tony était intelligent, et pourtant, il pouvait déjà résoudre certains problèmes mathématiques avancés.

- Il a pas l'air triste. Il a l'air en colère.

- Les gens ne montrent pas tous leur tristesse de la même façon, expliqua Steve.

- C'est vrai. Sarah, elle pleure quand elle est triste et toi, tu deviens tout silencieux et tu disparais, ajouta Tony, en sautillant un peu, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il donnait une bonne réponse.

- Euh, oui, concéda Steve, ne souhaitant pas vraiment aborder le sujet, donc, je pense que ton père serait plus heureux si tu ne lui parlais pas de moi.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux que je mente ? Maman dit que c'est mal de mentir.

- Non ! Ta mère a raison, il ne faut pas mentir. Si Sarah te pose une question sur moi par exemple, il faut que tu y répondes. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu n'en parles pas à ton père.

- Comme un secret ? demanda Tony, en se remettant à sautiller. J'aime les secrets ! Tu pourrais être mon ami secret !

La conscience de Steve le rappela brutalement à l'ordre. Il était en train d'inciter Tony à cacher des choses à ses parents, mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas de meilleure solution.

Si bien qu'il déclara finalement, en essayant de paraître tout aussi emballé :

- Secret, et _invisible_.

Tony acquiesça fermement, comme si le sujet était désormais clos.

- Je peux avoir mon histoire de Cap maintenant ?

- Oui, répondit Steve en souriant, je vais te raconter comment j'ai rencontré ton père. Ca te va ?

- Okay, murmura Tony, se renfonçant dans ses oreillers en lui souriant aussi.

Steve commença.

* * *

_7 ans._

- Là ! Là ! Mets-toi là ! ordonna Tony, essayant de convaincre Steve d'aller se placer sur une grosse croix de scotch noire placée sur le sol du labo.

Si le garçon avait pu le tirer physiquement, il l'aurait fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet engin-là ? demanda Steve.

Tony avait déjà conçu une multitude de détecteurs pour essayer de rendre le blond visible. Et bien que celui-ci pense cela impossible et vain, il était émerveillé par les choses incroyables que le garçon pouvait créer. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la petite partie de lui qui pensait que si quelqu'un réussissait un jour à prouver à Howard qu'il existait (parce que là était le vrai problème), ça ne pouvait être que Tony. C'était un génie, après tout.

- C'est un appareil photo, répondit-il, en montrant la grosse boîte de métal posée sur un trépied, ce qui laissa Steve perplexe, car ça ressemblait à leur tout premier test. Mais il mesure l'intensité des ondes infrarouges au lieu des longueurs d'ondes visuelles.

- Ca ne va pas te blesser n'est-ce pas ?

Quand on expérimentait avec Tony, mieux valait poser la question. Celui-ci renifla de dédain.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter pour _toi_ ?

- Je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit _puisse_ me blesser, répondit Steve, tandis que le garçon tripotait la machine.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et aucune réelle sensation physique en réalité, depuis qu'il était mort.

- Sans doute que non, murmura machinalement Tony. Prêt ? Okay, ne bouge plus.

On entendit un clic et il se précipita vers l'ordinateur auquel était connecté l'appareil par une multitude de fils.

Steve avait un peu de retard sur les avancées technologiques, mais Tony adorait lui expliquer des choses. Il ne voulait pas le décourager, mais il doutait que les ordinateurs soient d'une grande utilité, dans l'avenir. Le garçon lui avait montré la vitesse à laquelle ils pouvaient calculer, mais leur taille était bien trop imposante.

- Je peux bouger maintenant ? demanda Steve.

- Hein ? Oh, oui, viens voir, répondit Tony.

Il s'approcha et le garçon posa un doigt sur l'écran, qui affichait une grille remplie de chiffres incompréhensible.

- Ca c'est toi, dit-il, avant de poser son doigt sur une autre grille parfaitement identique, et ça c'est le labo. Il n'y aucune différence.

- Tu es sûr que ça marche ?

Il avait été témoin de trop d'incendies dans ce labo pour croire tout ce que disait Tony.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-il d'un air indigné. Tiens, regarde, là c'est moi.

Aux yeux de Steve, tout était pareil, mais Tony paraissait convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas le test définitif, de toute manière. Si seulement Papa me laissait avoir une réserve de nitrogène liquide, j'obtiendrais de biens meilleurs résultats.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire ce truc capable de te geler la main au point de la rendre aussi cassante que du verre ?

- Oui, ça augmenterait la sensibilité de l'appareil, répondit Tony, en ignorant l'inquiétude de Steve.

Il fixa les chiffres d'un air agacé, et tapa quelques commandes avant de laisser échapper un gros soupir.

- Steve ? commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix, il déglutit, puis leva les yeux vers lui. Je suis fou, pas vrai ?

Celui-ci la regarda avec étonnement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tony enchaîna :

- J'ai fait des recherches. Les hallucinations visuelles et auditives sont assez répandues parmi les gens qui possèdent un gros QI. C'est sûrement une espèce de schizophrénie ou un truc du genre.

- C'est pour ça que tu fais tous ces tests ? questionna Steve.

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Oh, Tony.

Il ne voulait rien de plus au monde que de le serrer dans ses bras à cet instant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon, je suis certainement la dernière personne à laquelle tu devrais demander si tu es fou, puisque je suis ton 'hallucination', mais je pense qu'il y a un moyen de prouver le contraire.

Tony se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Comment ? J'ai rien trouvé ! Rien qui marche en tout cas, grogna-t-il, boudeur.

- Eh bien, continua Steve, je pourrais te donner le numéro de téléphone de Peggy. Il est top secret. Et tu sais qu'on a fait la guerre ensemble, alors tu peux lui demander quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre.

Le visage de Tony se peignit de la même expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il fabriquait quelque chose.

- Bonne idée, mais elle a forcément changé de numéro depuis. On peut utiliser Papa en revanche. Vous étiez proches, non ?

- Oui, mais je préférerais laisser Howard en dehors de tout ça. En effet, Peggy change régulièrement de numéro, mais je peux lui rendre visite pour avoir le dernier en date.

Tony le fixa du regard un moment.

- Tu peux lui rendre visite.

- Oui, finit par dire Steve, en se rendant compte qu'il attendait une réponse.

- Tu peux rendre visite à des gens comme ça ? Aller n'importe où ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'exclama Tony, en agitant les bras comme il le faisait quand il était perturbé, manie qui lui venait de sa mère.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu étais au courant ? tenta Steve.

- Comment est-ce que je suis censé être au courant de ça ? Je croyais que tu te retrouvais dans le néant des fantômes ou un truc du genre !

- Des fois j'y suis, répondit le blond, ne souhaitant pas se concentrer sur l'expression lugubre du garçon, qui paraissait vraiment énervé maintenant. Mais je rends aussi visite à d'autres gens, comme Peggy ou d'anciens amis.

Tony lui lança un regard noir.

- Comment ? Tu ne peux pas ouvrir une porte, mais tu arrives à héler un taxi ?

- Je pense seulement très fort à eux. Je me concentre, et j'y suis, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

- Alors quand tu n'es pas là, tu es avec …

Il s'interrompit, réalisant peut-être à quel point il avait l'air jaloux. Steve sourit.

- Je passe la majeure partie de mon temps ici, Tony. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis dans le néant fantomatique, quand je ne suis pas là.

Le garçon rougit un peu.

- Oui, d'accord.

Après ça, Tony insista pour qu'ils essaient tout de suite. Or, il s'avéra qu'appeler un numéro top secret et connaître de façon inexplicable des choses telles que ce que Captain America dessinait avant sa première mission ou le type de fleurs qui se trouvait sur le bureau à côté du téléphone, pouvait attirer de gros ennuis, même quand son père était un vieil ami.

Steve grimaça quand il éleva la voix.

Encore plus quand son père était un vieil ami apparemment. Enfin, la majeure partie des cris d'Howard venait sûrement du fait que Tony souriait, au lieu d'avoir l'air coupable.

Le reste était dû au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment son fils avait fait.

* * *

_14 ans._

Steve observa Tony alors qu'il s'éveillait parmi une multitude de bouteilles vides, ses membres emmêlés avec ceux de deux jolies jeunes filles. Heureusement, tout le monde était habillé.

Le brun gémit faiblement et se cacha les yeux d'une main tremblante, comme toujours quand il avait la migraine.

- Bonne nuit ? demanda Steve sur le ton de la conversation.

Tony se crispa comme si on l'avait frappé. Il tenta d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, mais étant donné que sa tête reposait sur la cuisse d'une des jeunes filles, il ne parvint qu'à glisser et se cogner contre le sol. Il gémit longuement et cessa de bouger.

- Je suis impressionné en fait, déclara le blond, sans faire attention. Tu n'as pas vomi, et vu la quantité d'alcool que tu sembles avoir ingurgité, c'est sûrement un record. Pour ton âge en tout cas.

- Si tu ne la fermes pas, répliqua Tony d'une voix étouffée et rauque, je trouverai un moyen de te rendre tangible et je te le ferai _payer_.

- J'attends de voir ça ! s'exclama Steve d'un ton joyeux, faisant grogner le jeune homme.

- A qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda la fille qui n'avait pas servi d'oreiller pendant des heures.

- Ma gueule de bois, répondit rapidement Tony, c'est une vraie _chieuse_.

- Surveille ton langage, le châtia vaguement le blond.

- Mmmmmh, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse, avant de se retourner.

Après de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Steve resta silencieux, Tony se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre dans la résidence étudiante, le pas chancelant.

- Si tu bois de l'eau avant de dormir, ça t'évitera la gueule de bois, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Steve.

Il s'en voulut un peu lorsque Tony grimaça au son de sa voix, mais pas assez pour arrêter de parler.

- Pourquoi t'es là d'abord ? demanda-t-il, d'un air piteux.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison ? lança le blond, en regardant le jeune homme s'écraser dans son lit.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Ca fait des semaines que je t'ai pas vu.

- Deux seulement, le corrigea Steve, et je pensais juste qu'il te faudrait un peu d'espace pour t'habituer et te faire des amis. Désolé, je ne croyais pas que tu prendrais ça pour une autorisation à organiser des soirées beuveries. C'est clairement ma faute.

- Oh mon Dieu, comme je regrette de t'avoir appris à te servir du sarcasme, déclara Tony, tandis que le blond levait les yeux au ciel, car le brun tenait le sien de Peggy. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur Captain America. Et en plus j'ai la gueule de bois. L'univers devrait en finir avec moi. Je le mérite.

Lorsque rien ne se passa, Steve haussa les épaules.

- Apparemment, l'univers s'en fout.

- Argh, grogna Tony, non, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te donne pour que tu te taises ? Donne moi ton prix.

- Euh, tu pourrais me promettre de ne pas te bourrer la gueule au point de t'en évanouir, me forçant ainsi à te regarder mourir d'un coma éthylique. Ca serait super, répondit Steve, en laissant sa colère reprendre doucement le dessus. Parce que ça faisait des heures qu'il observait Tony. Des heures passées à s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours, à se demander ce qu'il aurait fait si ça n'avait plus été le cas.

- Ecoute, si tu veux continuer à me suivre partout, tu vas devoir retirer le balai que t'as dans le cul, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de l'énorme déception que je suis à tes yeux, asséna méchamment le brun. Si tu ne veux pas me voir faire les mauvais choix, fais donc comme mes parents, fous moi la paix et _casse-toi._

Il souffla de dédain, et fit face au mur.

- Maintenant tu la fermes, je dors.

Durant toutes ces années, pendant lesquelles Steve était resté avec Tony, c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait de partir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir indésirable, même ces derniers temps, alors que la puberté le rendait à la fois grognon et trop mignon pour son propre bien.

Steve soupira et se matérialisa auprès de Peggy, dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin et broya du noir. Pendant plusieurs jours, heureux, pour une fois, qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, car dans le cas contraire, elle lui aurait déjà fait la leçon. En utilisant sûrement, plus d'armes à feu que nécessaire.

Il décida, après y avoir réfléchi bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, que Tony avait raison. C'était sa vie, et ce n'était pas non plus comme si Steve lui-même était un saint. Il se souvenait de lui et Bucky au même âge et de tous les problèmes qu'ils s'étaient attirés. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Tony. Il l'aimait énormément, voulait le protéger et ça n'allait sûrement pas changer de sitôt.

Si Tony souhaitait qu'il s'en aille pour de bon, Steve le ferait.

Vivre sans lui serait certainement très dur et bien plus douloureux qu'il ne souhaitait y penser à cet instant, mais il y arriverait.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas y retourner. Il soupira et pensa à Tony, qui se trouvait apparemment dans le labo du bâtiment de physique. Il s'assit et se racla la gorge, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Oh, tu es là, dit le jeune homme en levant les yeux.

Il avait l'air détendu, comme si l'absence de Steve lui avait paru normale, et non pas comme s'il l'avait jeté dehors après une dispute.

- Tiens, regarde ce que je fabrique, ordonna Tony, en tendant vers lui un grille-pain éventré.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé devenir ? demanda le blond, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment exprimer le fond de ses pensées à cet instant.

- Un robot. Un vrai, comme dans les films de science-fiction. Je pensais lui ajouter une voix synthétisée et le programmer pour répondre à certains ordres. Comme ça, si quelqu'un me demande à qui je parle, je pourrai dire que c'est à lui. Enfin, c'est toujours étrange de parler à des objets, mais moins qu'à un homme invisible aux yeux de tous, hein ? Il y a trop de monde dans ce labo pour que je me puisse me passer d'une couverture.

Il marqua une pause.

- Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de ce qu'ils pensent.

- C'est une bonne idée, déclara Steve, avant d'ajouter d'un ton hésitant, je n'étais pas sûr que ma présence soit vraiment la bienvenue désormais.

Tony soupira.

- Oui, on peut en conclure que la gueule de bois ne me réussit pas trop. Et je ne voudrais pas froisser ton fragile ego, Cap, mais tu peux être un peu lourd parfois.

- Mon fragile ego en est conscient, répéta-t-il en riant doucement. Désolé, je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. Mais je peux me faire plus petit si tu préfères, finit-il, son regard accrochant celui de Tony pour qu'il voie à quel point il était sérieux.

- Non, répliqua immédiatement le brun, ce qui rassura Steve sur le fait qu'il le pensait vraiment. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir accrocher une chaussette fantomatique sur ma poignée de porte pour que tu saches quand je veux être seul.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

- Ca va être encore pire quand je commencerai à sortir avec des filles.

Steve cligna bêtement des yeux pendant un instant, comme s'il venait de lui parler dans une autre langue. Il avait eu l'air plutôt proche des jeunes filles la dernière fois. Peut-être voulait-il dire quelque chose de plus 'sérieux' ?

- Tu en as une en tête ? demanda-t-il tout naturellement, car il n'avait pas réalisé que Tony avait un faible pour quelqu'un.

- Bien plus d'une, répondit le brun, en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, et plutôt ridicule.

Steve soupira, mais dût bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas étonnant venant de Tony.

- Et c'est prévu pour quand ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de tout planifier, fit-il remarquer, en utilisant la même intonation que lorsqu'il avait essayé (sans y parvenir) de convaincre le jeune homme que, oui, son père allait s'en apercevoir s'il tentait d'acheter de l'uranium.

Tony sourit d'une façon faussement innocente, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait.

- Ca va venir. Il faut d'abord que tout le monde cesse de me voir comme un gamin, donc, dans six mois je dirais. C'est le temps qu'il va falloir à la moitié d'entre eux pour comprendre que je suis plus intelligent qu'ils ne le seront jamais et que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne.

- Hinhin, acquiesça vaguement Steve.

- On pourrait peut-être profiter de ce temps là pour t'entraîner à apparaître à l'extérieur de la pièce où je suis, pour éviter que tu finisses par te rincer l'œil, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

- Tony ! gronda le blond, en rougissant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris. Dis-moi, s'il te plait, en quoi c'est pire que les fois où tu es apparu alors que je me branlais ?

Le visage de Steve devint écarlate de gêne, ce qui fit exploser de rire le jeune homme. Le blond finit par lever les yeux au ciel, et ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait y changer quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

* * *

_18 ans._

- Tony ? cria Steve en traversant l'appartement à grands pas.

Le regard du brun se posa sur lui quand il entra dans le labo, mais il ne répondit pas, re-concentrant son attention sur Obadiah.

Soulagé, le blond s'adossa à la porte. Il avait trouvé une véritable légion d'hommes armés et de journalistes dehors lorsqu'il était rentré de sa promenade, et il avait cru que … enfin, rien de bon. Quand il finit par remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'Obadiah parlait toujours, une main posée sur l'épaule de Tony. Pourtant, sa posture n'avait rien de chaleureuse ou détendue, et sa voix était basse et calme.

- La police mène l'enquête, mais ils croient vraiment à la thèse de l'accident. Cela arrive, malheureusement.

Il marqua une pause, mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Les yeux rivés au sol, celui-ci manqua le petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Obadiah avant de disparaître aussitôt.

Steve cessa de respirer un instant, car, même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme, il ne le considérait pas comme une menace.

- Je vais appeler les avocats pour qu'on fasse le nécessaire. Tes parents ont laissé des indications très précises dans leurs testaments.

Le blond tressaillit et serra les poings.

- Tu n'as rien à faire Tony, commença-t-il, avant d'élever la voix pour que son interlocuteur le regarde, dis-moi si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça sèchement et Obadiah le serra contre lui d'un seul bras, mais Tony sembla à peine le remarquer.

- Okay, je te laisse une minute, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste dehors.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'en alla. Steve dût s'écarter pour qu'il ne le traverse pas et en profita pour approcher Tony.

Il s'assit sur un des bancs du labo, près du brun, mais pas trop, pour ne pas l'oppresser et resta silencieux. Il aurait aimé jouer le rôle de présence réconfortante, mais avait plutôt l'impression de contribuer à l'atmosphère déjà lourde de chagrin.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas approuvé les choix d'Howard ces dernières années, il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait été là, le jour où il était devenu Captain America. Il avait été là pendant la guerre, travaillant encore plus dur que les autres pour qu'ils la gagnent. Même alors qu'il avait vieilli, Howard était toujours capable d'entrer dans un atelier et d'en prendre les commandes en quelques secondes, tant il irradiait de force et de volonté.

Et un simple accident l'avait emporté … ça paraissait irréel.

Steve n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur l'expression encore choquée de Tony pour réaliser que c'était bien la réalité.

- Tony … commença-t-il, avant de se stopper. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

- Un putain d'accident de voiture, lâcha tout à coup le jeune homme, d'une voix rauque.

Il se racla la gorge et eut un rire jaune.

- Mon Dieu, il aurait détesté ça. Si ça avait été dans le labo encore … avec des tas d'explosifs instables, ça aurait été beaucoup plus son style, tu crois pas ?

- Je suis désolé Tony. Pas seulement pour Howard, dit Steve, ta mère …

- Arrête, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Ses mains s'agitèrent un instant, comme si elles cherchaient à repousser sa tristesse, mais retombèrent rapidement. Il inspira lentement, et continua plus doucement :

- Je- je ne peux pas en parler maintenant, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Steve, sans trop savoir quoi faire de plus.

Tony se remit au travail, se perdant dans ses schémas et ses codages, tandis que le blond montait la garde à ses côtés, en silence.

Les jours qui suivirent furent encore pires que celui-ci. Surtout lorsque le jeune homme dût abandonner le confort de son labo pour se rendre à l'enterrement. Tous les gens autour de lui étaient trop attentionnés, offrant leurs condoléances d'un air forcé, qui ne faisait qu'assombrir l'expression de Tony. Steve voyait bien qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à obtenir les faveurs de l'héritier des Stark. Et le brun n'avait pas de mal à s'en apercevoir non plus.

Il ne put qu'observer Obadiah, alors qu'il tentait de protéger Tony de la foule, souhaitant vainement que Rhodey soit là à sa place. Malheureusement, il était à l'autre bout du monde, en mission top secrète.

Mais même si Obadiah ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il ne put s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant lorsqu'il éloigna Tony de tout alcool et garda sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. C'est ce que Steve aurait fait s'il avait pu.

Après que tout le monde fut parti, Tony se posta devant les grandes fenêtres du manoir de son père, en silence. Steve s'assit sur le canapé, en plein milieu de la pièce, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose.

Le brun ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis le début de cette histoire et il commençait à s'inquiéter réellement. Mais il n'eut finalement pas à se décider. Tony s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Putain. Quelle journée de _merde_, dit-il.

Un sacré euphémisme, mais Steve acquiesça.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache que la réponse était '_non, non et re-non_'.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? C'est une faveur, tu as le droit de dire non.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il immédiatement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider.

- Je sais qu'on est pas toujours d'accord sur tout. Mais mes parents sont morts, commença-t-il, avant de déglutir et de reprendre, Rhodey n'est pas là et je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu restais. Avec moi, je veux dire. Que je puisse avoir quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

- Tant que je pourrai, je le ferai. Enfin, tu sais que je ne suis pas toujours là, mais je reviens toujours. Je l'aurais fait même si tu ne m'avais pas demandé. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Tony sourit et se laissa aller dans le canapé, comme si toute la tension et le stress des derniers jours venaient de le quitter.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Steve.

- Construire une maison, déclara le jeune homme, l'air pensif. J'en ai marre de vivre chez mon père. Je veux un chez moi. En Californie, pour que je sois à côté du siège de Stark Entreprises. Il va bien falloir que je m'en occupe un jour, et je n'aurai pas à déménager comme ça.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, inconsciemment.

- Et j'ai envie de fabriquer des trucs. Pas seulement me contenter d'avoir des idées folles. Les faire marcher aussi.

- C'est génial, Tony, dit Steve.

Il avait paru un peu perdu l'année précédente et ses inquiétudes se calmèrent en l'entendant planifier son avenir.

- Tu devrais peut-être embaucher quelqu'un pour t'aider.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas toujours là, et je ne te suis pas d'une très grande aide de toute manière, se justifia Steve.

Tony s'empressa de répliquer, d'un air indigné :

- Bien sûr que si, tu aides !

- Merci, continua le blond, mais je ne peux pas franchement aller chercher tes costumes chez le teinturier, ou filtrer tes appels, ou te rappeler les choses importantes que tu oublies constamment en disparaissant dans ton labo. Ca serait bien que tu aies quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider avec ça.

- C'est … une très bonne idée, dit finalement Tony, quelques secondes plus tard.

Steve imaginait bien ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant : déléguer toutes les tâches ingrates, comme gérer la presse ou trier les mails venant de SE.

- Tu es un génie !

- C'est vrai, répondit Steve d'un air blasé, j'ai inventé le métier d'assistant. Tu sais. Avant la guerre.

- La ferme, répliqua Tony, en riant.

Le blond ne put que sourire, plein d'espoir.

* * *

_25 ans._

- Hey, Chéri, je suis rentré !

Il n'était que 15h, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Tony ait jamais eu des horaires normaux. Steve ne lui répondit pas car il savait que dans quelques secondes - gagné ! - Tony allait débarquer dans la salle vidéo.

- Comme on a l'air douillettement installé ... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'était sûrement vrai. Steve était étendu sur le canapé, et regardait le film que JARVIS avait automatiquement lancé pour lui. Tony avait beau dire que cette pièce n'avait pas été spécialement conçue pour lui, il n'y avait qu'à voir le mobilier, qui ne reflétait absolument pas l'ambiance chic du reste de la maison, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Tu veux te joindre à moi ? demanda Steve. Ca vient de commencer, tu n'as qu'à demander à JARVIS de le remettre au début.

- Et gâcher son programme si parfaitement minuté ? Il m'écorcherait vivant, blagua Tony, en s'installant tout de même sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir les membres requis pour le faire, Monsieur, répondit JARVIS, et le programme du Captain ne se limite pas à la télévision.

- Ah oui, la lecture assistée fonctionne ? demanda l'ingénieur.

A peine le sujet avait-il été abordé que son visage s'éclairait déjà.

- Vous allez devoir poser la question au Captain, Monsieur, dit l'IA.

Tony avait programmé JARVIS pour accepter l'existence de Steve, mais ils étaient incapables de communiquer.

- Alors ?

- C'est fantastique, Tony, commença-t-il, je lis bien plus vite que le livre ne tourne les pages, mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'il n'aille trop vite. Et ça me laisse le temps de relire au cas où j'aurais mal compris quelque chose.

- Mmmh, grommela le brun, avant de répéter ses paroles à JARVIS et de se lancer dans un débat rempli de jargon électronique.

Steve n'était pas très doué avec tout ce qui était technologie. Il connaissait pas mal de termes et les avancées qui avaient été faites dans certains domaines, mais il n'était pas capable d'utiliser les inventions de Tony. Ses connaissances restaient donc purement théoriques.

- J'ai lu _Le Hobbit_ ce matin, déclara-t-il lorsque le brun eut fini de discuter.

Il savait qu'il avait sûrement un sourire stupide sur les lèvres mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

- C'est le premier livre que j'ai lu depuis des années.

Tony avait l'air ravi.

- Je suis content que ça ait été. J'avais l'intention de faire de Dummy ton tourneur de pages personnel, mais il est bien trop maladroit. Ca n'aurait jamais marché.

Steve regarda autour de lui pour voir si le robot était dans les parages, bien décidé à ce que Tony lui fasse des excuses, mais il était apparemment occupé dans une autre pièce. Il décida de laisser passer cette fois-ci.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait moins de mal, s'il avait des mains, ou, tu sais, des doigts, expliqua Steve, prenant sa défense.

Le brun émit un grognement, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi un programme parfait que parce que Dummy ne pouvait pas tourner de pages.

- Hey, s'écria brusquement Steve, parce qu'après tant d'années il avait compris que l'élément de surprise était sa meilleure arme contre Tony, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

- Oh, plus tôt dans la journée, répondit-il, en agitant une main dans les airs, comme pour éloigner la question.

- Hinhin, marmonna Steve, pas convaincu. Tu as déjeuné ?

- Est-ce que j'ai déjeu- mon Dieu Rogers, mais tu crois quoi ? Que je suis encore à l'école ? Bien sûr que j'ai déjeuné. Bon, on le regarde ce film oui ou non ?

- Bien que je ne connaisse pas la nature exacte de la question du Captain Rogers, je me vois dans l'obligation de l'informer que la seule chose que vous aillez mangée aujourd'hui est une moitié de donut et quatre cafés, énonça rapidement JARVIS.

- Haha ! s'exclama Steve, alors que Tony criait : Traître !

- Va te faire un sandwich, Tony. Ca ne prendra qu'une minute et après on pourra regarder le film, tenta-t-il de le convaincre. Il avait envie de le pousser physiquement pour le motiver, ils étaient si proches que ça aurait été facile, mais il ne le fit, bien sûr, pas.

- Quel emmerdeur, dit Tony, bien qu'il ait un sourire au coin des lèvres, et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine.

Steve décida de le suivre pour éviter que l'ingénieur ne soit distrait et ne se mette à chercher un nouveau design pour le micro-ondes. Une fois de plus.

- Dis, tu peux faire du pop-corn aussi ? demanda-t-il. J'aime l'odeur.

Et c'était aussi une des seules choses que Tony mangerait sans rechigner.

- Ok, bonne idée, acquiesça le brun, avant de sortir la machine à pop-corn.

C'était un des vieux modèles rétro qu'on faisait encore il y a quelques années, avec une manivelle pour faire tourner les grains de maïs. Mais celle-ci avait un petit moteur intégré, programmé par Tony pour tourner à la vitesse qu'il considérait parfaite.

L'ingénieur, qui avait déjà retiré sa veste, enleva sa cravate et retroussa ses manches, avant de sortir de quoi faire son sandwich. Il avait l'air détendu, les petites rides autour de ses yeux plus visibles alors qu'il souriait doucement.

Steve adorait ces rides, bien qu'il sache qu'elles agaçaient le jeune homme lorsqu'il y faisait attention. Mais c'était rare. Pour le blond, c'était la preuve que Tony vivait une vie heureuse. Mais pour le brun, c'était la preuve qu'il était en train de laisser Steve derrière lui. Il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis sa mort.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Steve, en se plaçant près du comptoir, pour regarder le pop-corn tourner.

- Argh, le travail, m'en parle pas, ordonna Tony, ce sont tous des abrutis.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Tu n'aurais pas embauché des abrutis, répliqua le blond, en riant.

Tony grimaça.

- Je ne les ai pas tous embauchés personnellement, dit-il en mordant dans son sandwich avec férocité. Alors, quel film on regarde ?

- C'est _Casablanca_, mais tu peux mettre autre chose, je l'ai déjà vu. Quand il est sorti au cinéma, en fait.

- Ouais, mettons quelque chose de plus intéressant pour un jeune insolent tel que moi, railla Tony, en versant le pop-corn dans un bol, avant d'attraper le reste de son sandwich. Allez Cap, c'est l'heure du film !

Steve sourit lorsqu'ils se rassirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, tandis que Tony et JARVIS se disputaient sur le choix du film. Il se fichait un peu du résultat. Il savait que ses goûts seraient pris en compte quoiqu'il arrive.

La mort n'était pas parfaite. Il était difficile d'ignorer les quelques centimètres que Tony et lui laissaient toujours entre eux, pour ne pas se toucher sans le faire exprès et leur rappeler que Steve n'était pas vraiment là.

Mais, ici, il se sentait chez lui.

* * *

_32 ans._

Ce fut une vision très étrange : Tony habillé d'un de ses costumes pour le boulot - noir avec une chemise rouge - sa veste abandonnée à ses côtés, avachi sur le canapé. Il faisait très propre sur lui, même ses chaussures étaient encore lacées, et tout cela contrastait affreusement avec l'homme entièrement nu, agenouillé entre ses cuisses, qui le suçait.

Les mains de Tony agrippées à ses cheveux blonds, ses hanches faisaient de petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant entrer.

- Oh désolée ! dit Pepper, d'un air surpris qui aurait berné n'importe quel inconnu, mais que Steve savait habilement joué. Je serai dans la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle, avant de faire demi-tour.

Steve la suivit rapidement, le visage rouge pivoine. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Tony dans ce genre de situations, pas même la dixième. L'ingénieur n'avait honte de rien. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le trouvait avec un homme et Steve espérait vraiment que les choses n'allaient pas devenir bizarres entre eux à cause de ça.

Si c'était le cas, ce serait la faute de Tony, parce que Steve n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Mais s'il avait fait l'effort de lui cacher pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'ils vivaient quasiment ensemble, il y avait une chance pour que Tony en fasse toute une histoire.

Et Steve avait envie de crier que ce n'était même pas sa faute cette fois-ci ! Même si c'était stupide. Il n'était pas simplement apparu au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Il avait suivi Pepper en sortant d'une réunion avec Obadiah.

Il essayait de le garder à l'oeil, car Tony ne lui était d'aucune utilité de ce coté là. Premièrement parce que c'était le genre de tâches qu'il confiait généralement à Pepper, et deuxièmement, car il pensait que Steve était fou de se méfier d'Obadiah.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'expliquer. C'était quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait de regarder Tony quand son attention était concentrée ailleurs.

- J'espère que c'est important, gronda-t-il, en arrivant vingt minutes plus tard et se plantant sur le seuil, plutôt que de les rejoindre à table.

- Important pour toi ? Ou important pour moi et ton entreprise ? demanda Pepper. J'ai besoin que tu signes quelques papiers et que tu vérifies les chiffres du budget. Je pense qu'Obadiah n'accorde pas assez de fonds au secteur recherche, mais toi, il t'écoutera.

Tony jeta un regard à Steve et se détourna rapidement, allant jusqu'au comptoir pour se servir un café.

- Tony, est-ce que tu _rougis_ ? s'exclama Pepper. Tu as pris quelque chose ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

- La réponse est trois fois non, répondit-il amèrement. Papiers, signatures, donne.

- Tu rougis vraiment. Ce n'est pas de gêne quand même ? Je t'en croyais dépourvu, et avouons-le, je t'ai déjà surpris dans pires situations, dit-elle, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres lorsque Tony commença à se tortiller.

Steve aurait aimé qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

- C'est à cause de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Tony se fixa immédiatement sur lui. Le blond parlait rarement lorsqu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce.

- Ca m'importe peu que tu aimes les hommes, mais je peux partir si ma présence te gêne.

Le brun secoua la tête et s'assit à table, se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

- Papiers ? exigea-t-il à nouveau, et Pepper entra en mode business total après ça.

- Je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ça, déclara Tony, lorsque sa secrétaire fut partie.

- Moi aussi. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises quand tu te sentais prêt.

- Regardez-moi ça ! Si moderne et ouvert d'esprit !

Steve haussa les épaules.

- Je regarde la télé. J'ai vu le monde changer sans cesse depuis mon époque et peu importe la raison, je ne supporte pas qu'on maltraite les gens pour ce qu'ils sont.

- Tu me surprendras toujours, dit Tony en souriant et agitant la tête. Mais j'aime toujours les femmes, pour ta gouverne.

- Ca explique donc pourquoi tu couches avec autant d'entre elles, répliqua Steve d'un air blasé.

- Oh, d'abord Pepper et maintenant toi. On m'a assez cassé pour la soirée. Allez, viens regarder un film.

- Tu ne retournes pas à ton rencard ? demanda innocemment le blond.

- Tu te fous de moi ? répondit-il en riant. Il n'allait pas rester après le petit show qu'on vous a fait.

- C'est si dur de trouver de bons mecs, de nos jours, soupira Steve, en arrivant dans le salon, alors que Tony cherchait un film.

Le brun renifla de dédain mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

_39 ans_.

Le chaos le plus total explosa tout à coup. Steve avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait et que malgré tout, on ne pouvait jamais y être vraiment préparé. La poussière emplissait l'air, les balles filaient et il criait à Tony de s'enfuir, de trouver Rhodey, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'y arriver.

Steve vit la bombe avant lui, qui se tenait là, à regarder autour de lui frénétiquement, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il tenta de le plaquer au sol, mais ne fit que lui passer au travers. Tony fut soufflé par l'explosion, avant d'être rapidement emmené, inconscient et saignant abondamment. Steve s'empressa de suivre le mouvement.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il parla, murmura doucement, en continu, expliquant au brun ce qui se passait. Il était là, quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Tony puisse l'entendre, et puis ils se retrouvèrent devant une caméra. On avait enfilé un sac sur la tête de l'ingénieur.

- Tu ne pourras rien voir quand ils enlèveront le sac, mais ne panique pas, disait Steve. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que tu puisses t'échapper, reste assis et attends une meilleure occasion.

Il n'y en eut jamais.

Tony refusa de leur fabriquer quoi que ce soit. Steve n'avait jamais été aussi fier et apeuré à la fois de toute sa vie. Il resta à ses côtés, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, mais fut quand même anéanti quand la torture commença.

Au bout de deux semaines, Tony n'avait plus vraiment la force de continuer. Il tremblait et toussait quand ils le ramenaient à sa cellule, tenant sa batterie de voiture d'un bras et serrant ses côtes de l'autre. Steve essayait toujours de les frapper quand ils revenaient le chercher, mais ses poings ne rencontraient aucune résistance. Et l'état de Tony lui brisait de plus en plus le coeur. De toutes les années qu'il avait passées auprès de lui, c'était maintenant qu'il regrettait le plus de ne rien pouvoir toucher. Le besoin de le protéger et la fureur et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ses ravisseurs le consumaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Les premières fois, il avait suivi Tony le long de couloirs sombres, tentant d'être un roc auquel il aurait pu se raccrocher, une figure amicale dans cet océan de souffrance. Mais le brun avait fini par insister pour qu'il reste derrière. Steve ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul, mais il préférait offrir le plus de contrôle possible sur la situation à Tony.

L'ingénieur fut jeté sur un vieux matelas dans un coin, alors qu'ils tenaient l'interprète en joug. Steve s'agenouilla à côté de lui, s'installant entre Tony et ses tortionnaires.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Tony se retourna doucement pour se mettre sur le dos, la souffrance visible sur ses traits.

- Hey, regarde moi. Je veux vérifier que tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale. Suis mon doigt.

Les yeux se fixèrent sur son index et suivirent ses allers et venues. Il n'eut pas de mal à réaliser l'exercice et ses pupilles n'étaient pas trop dilatées. C'était tout ce que Steve pouvait dire.

- Bien, ça a l'air en ordre.

- Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais commotionné, marmonna Tony, avant de tousser et poser ses mains sur ses côtes.

L'autre homme s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et le porta aux lèvres de Tony, l'aidant à boire.

- Merci, haleta-t-il.

- J'ai été voir Rhodey pendant ton absence, déclara Steve, essayant de distraire Tony du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de cacher leurs conversations. Il n'y avait aucune intimité dans ce trou à rats et l'esprit de Tony était encore trop embrumé pour qu'il s'en soit soucié quand il s'était réveillé la première fois. Steve n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'en rappelle.

- Il est toujours à ta recherche, répondit-il. Ils ont une armada d'hélicoptères et Rhodey leur a dit de chercher tout signe d'explosion. Il parait que tu as une certaine réputation.

Tony souffla un rire.

- Il me connaît si bien. Ils sont loin de nous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop où nous sommes, lui avoua Steve, à contrecoeur. Mais de dehors, je n'entends aucun hélico. Je n'entends pas grand-chose en réalité.

- Mmh, mauvais signe. Mais je me doutais bien qu'on était au milieu de nulle part.

Steve posa une main à côté de celle de Tony, leurs doigts se touchant presque sur la couverture rugueuse du lit de fortune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas vraiment présent.

Le blond hésita, puis finit par se lancer et dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Tu vas devoir céder Tony, murmura-t-il doucement.

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils et s'agita un peu sur le lit.

- Suis pas assez fort hein ?

- Tu es l'un des hommes les plus forts que je connaisse. Et j'en ai connu.

Tony fixait tout sauf Steve, et celui-ci dût se pencher pour que leurs regards se croisent.

- D'accord ? insista-t-il, d'une voix plus forte.

Le brun acquiesça.

- Je ne me sens pas très fort, maintenant, admit-il.

- Je sais et c'est là que je voulais en venir. Personne ne peut résister à la torture éternellement. Personne. Pas Bucky pendant la guerre, pas Rhodey même avec son entraînement. Pas même moi, Tony. Tout le monde finit par craquer.

- Tu sais vraiment pas comment consoler quelqu'un, déclara l'ingénieur. Je vais t'expliquer le truc : le but c'est de me réconforter, pas de me déprimer.

- Non, écoute. Je sais que tu as peur de leur fabriquer des armes et je ne suis pas pour, non plus, mais le plus important c'est ta vie, okay ? C'est ça, ta priorité. C'est bien plus important que de refuser d'ajouter quelques bombes à leur arsenal qui attend bien sagement dehors. Tes blessures sont mineures pour le moment, mais s'ils te brisent les côtes, ça deviendra bien pire. Alors, il est peut-être temps de céder.

Il laissa à Tony le temps de digérer l'information en silence.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Surtout parce que je ne veux vraiment rien leur fabriquer.

-Se voir offrir l'accès à des outils et du matériel, ce n'est pas baisser les bras. C'est une bonne stratégie. Tu devrais sourire et ne pas te faire remarquer, tout en construisant de quoi les faire exploser.

Tony acquiesça.

- C'est tentant, en effet. Mais je dois attendre qu'ils me refassent une proposition.

Steve fronça les sourcils, pas ravi à l'idée que le brun doive encore souffrir, mais lâcha à contrecoeur :

- Ca paraîtrait suspicieux autrement, oui. Je pourrai t'aider à faire une carte des lieux.

Il espérait juste que ça suffirait.

Son inquiétude dût transparaître, car Tony jeta un regard à leur interprète, qui avait poliment ignoré la discussion jusqu'ici.

- J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas apporté le dîner en mon absence ? J'avais commandé un steak.

Steve rit, persuadé que la blague lui était destinée. Tony allait s'en sortir. Il refusait de penser autrement.

* * *

- Tony ? héla Steve, en cachant ses yeux du soleil, alarmé par les coups de feu qui résonnaient au loin.

Il se tourna et vit Tony dans son armure, faisant face à plusieurs hommes équipés de fusils et hurlant dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Tony le regarda, son visage masqué se tournant vers lui - l'armure n'enregistrait pas sa présence - et les balles filèrent vers Tony, ses ennemis tentant de profiter de cette seconde d'inattention.

Il était de plus en plus courant pour Steve de trouver le brun en armure lorsqu'il apparaissait, car celui-ci essayait de nettoyer les dommages causés par Obadiah, mais c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait en plein champ de bataille. Il retint son souffle, horrifié, lorsque les coups partirent, et putain, _putain_, il avait mis Tony en danger en criant son nom, même si c'était sans le vouloir, mais celui-ci les balaya d'une main comme si ce n'était rien avant d'activer les propulseurs en direction des hommes. Le combat se termina en quelques secondes.

Tony ne se retourna vers lui que lorsqu'ils furent à terre.

- Désolé, dit Steve, en essayant de garder son calme, bien qu'il soit complètement secoué. Je ne savais pas où on était. On se voit à la maison.

Tony acquiesça et décolla, s'élevant dans les airs avec une grâce qui n'aurait pas dû être, vu la quantité de métal qui le recouvrait. Steve soupira et se concentra sur JARVIS, se laissant tirer à travers le monde, de retour à la maison, en Californie.

Il fit les cent pas, incapable de se détendre, avant que Tony n'arrive, se posant dans son atelier en entrant par une ouverture dans le toit.

- J'ai trouvé une de leurs plus grosses caches d'armes, dit-il, alors que JARVIS retirait l'armure. Ils ne doivent plus en avoir beaucoup. Je crois que j'ai presque fini de les priver de ma technologie.

Steve acquiesça, observant Tony de près, cherchant des blessures. Tony le scruta aussi, comme s'il pensait qu'un tel manque d'enthousiasme face à cette révélation était anormal.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-il, puis ajouta avant que Tony ne puisse reprendre, ça a été ?

Le brun grimaça.

- Ils avaient placé des gosses dans l'entrepôt pour m'empêcher de le détruire, mais JARVIS les a repérés et on les a fait sortir avant que je fasse tout péter, soupira-t-il. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de les rendre plus intelligents au lieu d'aider.

- Tu aides, le rassura Steve. Ne serait-ce qu'en réduisant leur puissance de feu. Tu limites les dégâts qu'ils pourraient faire. Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que le niveau de violence avait baissé d'un cran ?

- C'est vrai, dit Tony, d'un air plus réjoui, le nombre de morts a diminué d'au moins quarante pourcents. Tu as raison, je suis génial, je ne devrais pas l'oublier.

Steve renifla de dédain. Tony tourna la tête vers lui quand JARVIS retira la partie flexible autour de son cou.

- Ouah, un tel niveau d'arrogance me vaut au moins un peu de sarcasme normalement. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ca va, dit-il, puis ajouta, en voyant que Tony n'avait pas l'air convaincu, c'est juste que je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en danger tout à l'heure.

JARVIS retira un des gants de l'armure, et Tony en profita pour balayer ses remords d'une main, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Quelques balles, ça n'a jamais tué personne, blagua-t-il.

Steve lui lança un regard noir.

- Hey, valait mieux ça que la fois où tu m'as trouvé en plein vol d'essai.

- Je sais pas. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ça, répondit-il, souriant faiblement face à l'air rieur de Tony. La chute ne m'aurait sûrement pas tué, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement terrifiante.

Il avait pensé à Pepper et disparu avant de trouver la réponse à cette question.

- J'aurais tellement aimé voir ta tête, s'esclaffa le brun.

- Oui, c'était hilarant, grogna sèchement Steve, et Tony éclata à nouveau de rire.

JARVIS commença à s'atteler au démantèlement des jambes de l'armure, tandis que son créateur essayait déjà d'attraper le torse pour en examiner les dégâts. Mais ses mouvements rendaient la tâche ardue pour l'IA qui finit par le réprimander.

- Eh bah dépêche-toi, dit Tony, pas désolé pour un sou. Sérieusement, il va falloir accélérer le processus. On a des choses à faire, une armure à réparer, des pays à libérer. Je ne peux pas t'attendre toute la journée, JARVIS.

Il avança d'un pas lorsque le dernier morceau d'armure fut retiré et attrapa la partie endommagée qu'il avait voulu prendre plus tôt. Il siffla un coup en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je vais en avoir pour un moment avec ça. Tu veux que JARVIS te lance de quoi lire ou autre ?

- Nan, répondit Steve, en s'asseyant sur le petit canapé de l'atelier, je vais me contenter de te tenir compagnie.

Tony lui fit un sourire éblouissant, avant d'être rapidement distrait par Dummy, qui lui tendait le mauvais outil.

- Non, non, celui-là. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te garde, déclara-t-il, en se mettant au travail.

Son blabla continu était familier et rassurant. Steve sentit la panique qui l'avait saisi en voyant Tony en danger, diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Bien que le brun n'y voie apparemment aucun inconvénient, Steve ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il allait devoir faire plus attention, et peut-être passer un peu moins de temps avec Tony. Steve était probablement un peu trop sur son dos depuis l'Afghanistan de toute façon, et Tony avait plus de travail que jamais, et c'était dire quelque chose.

Tony était en guerre, et même si elle était différente de celle que Steve se rappelait, elle n'en était pas moins importante. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider dans ce combat, alors il allait devoir lui laisser la place.

* * *

_40 ans._

Tony était dans un avion quand Steve apparut, ce qui avait pour don de le faire flipper. Il n'arrivait pas trop à dire pourquoi voyager à douze mille mètres d'altitude lui paraissait plus étrange que de voyager en voiture ou train, mais c'était le cas pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Il y avait deux oeufs dans un bol, leurs coquilles abandonnées à côté. Et Tony les fixait comme s'ils allaient lui révéler les secrets les plus intimes de l'univers.

Après quelques secondes, il renifla et commença à marmonner pour lui-même :

- Faut juste lui dire. Poser l'omelette devant elle, la regarder en face et dire "Pepper, je suis mourant".

- Tu es quoi ?! s'exclama Steve, faisant sursauter Tony qui se tourna brusquement.

- Steve ! dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Comment va ?

Son expression changea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa diversion avait échoué. Le blond le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu, finit-il.

- Oui, je suis sûr que quand on est mourant, on ne doit pas voir grand-chose ! hurla pratiquement Steve, faisant grimacer son interlocuteur. C'est quoi cette histoire, Tony ?!

- C'était pas vraiment mon intention, tu sais, répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais le blond l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est le réacteur ARK c'est ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais en train de le réparer. Un petit défaut dans son aspect qui formait une accumulation de minéraux. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit. Pas de problème d'après toi.

Les lèvres de Tony étaient pincées, alors qu'il l'observait. C'était une des premières fois où, en le regardant, Steve le trouva vieilli. L'ingénieur sembla finalement décidé à ne pas mentir, ce que le blond apprécia, et déclara :

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Tony, souffla-t-il, en fermant les yeux et inspirant grandement. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Euh, j'ai vu mieux, blagua-t-il immédiatement.

Steve laissa échapper un son, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était un rire ou un sanglot.

- Tu prends ça mieux que je ne le pensais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ? demanda Steve, un peu sèchement. Que je ne crie pas ou que je ne fasse pas une crise de nerfs ?

- Le fait que nous en soyons déjà au "parlons de façon raisonnable en essayant de se soutenir émotionnellement", avoua Tony, en souriant. Je pensais qu'on crierait un peu plus que ça, pour être honnête.

- C'est pas comme si ça allait aider, lui rappela Steve, tout en s'en voulant d'avoir l'air si amer.

- Ca ne serait sûrement pas un mal non plus, contra Tony. Pourquoi ne parlerait-on pas de ta crise de nerfs ?

- Tony, dans cette situation, c'est à _moi_ de te supporter émotionnellement, dit-il, en secouant la tête pour cacher son amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami, répondit le brun, pour l'embêter.

Il avait cette habitude, de toujours dire les choses les plus importantes comme si ce n'était que des blagues. Ca rendait Steve fou.

Il soupira, tout à coup épuisé.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça et puis te demander pourquoi ça me perturbe de te savoir mourant ? demanda-t-il, et enchaîna avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre. Je serais devenu fou depuis des années sans toi, Tony. Tu es le centre de mon monde, et je veux bien dire littéralement, continua-t-il, en se frottant les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te perdre. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de gens au fil des ans, mais pas toi. Je n'y arriverai pas.

- T'es dingue si tu penses que je ne vais pas m'empresser de revenir te hanter quand je serai mort. J'aurai enfin ma revanche pour toutes ces années où tu m'as suivi partout, dit Tony, d'une voix ferme.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

- Hey, si on est tous les deux des fantômes, j'arriverai peut-être à te toucher.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Steve, refusant de le démentir, sans pouvoir trop y croire lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vu un autre fantôme depuis qu'il était mort et il ne savait même pas comment ça lui été arrivé à lui.

Il se sentit faible tout à coup, et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici et écouter la réaction de Pepper. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre le mot "mourant" une fois de plus.

- Vas le dire à Pepper, elle mérite de savoir. On se voit plus tard.

- Yep, je vais le faire, je lui fais juste une omelette avant. Pour atténuer le choc de la nouvelle, dit-il.

Steve n'eut pas de mal à voir qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il le laissa faire.

Il rendit visite à Tony plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent, mais il était trop occupé à sauver le monde et se sauver lui-même pour se rendre compte que Steve était là, et ne le remarqua même pas.

Steve l'observa asticoter Coulson, se battre auprès de Rhodey et embrasser Pepper. Il était clair qu'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant du recul. _Il doit en être ainsi_, pensa Steve, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

* * *

- Tony.

Le brun leva les yeux vers Steve, un sourire éclairant son visage. Son armure était en morceaux autour de lui, les pièces de métal abîmées et cabossées, reprenant doucement forme entre les doigts experts de Tony.

- Hey, Cap. Tu es là. Je me demandais où tu étais allé flotter. Attend que je te dise ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps. Un truc de malade, mais dans le bon sens, enfin ce n'est pas l'avis de Pepper, mais-

- Hey, l'interrompit Steve, même s'il aurait adoré écouter Tony blablater pendant des heures, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le courage par la suite. Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tony dévissa un gros boulon de l'armure et le jeta sur la table, repoussant Dummy lorsque celui-ci essaya de l'attraper.

- Je t'ai vu à l'expo, y'a deux semaines. Tu as été génial, Tony.

- Ouais, ça s'est bien terminé. Enfin ça aurait pu ne jamais arriver si Hammer n'était pas un si gros con. Je sais que t'aimes pas quand je jure, mais je citais Pepper là, et il faut admettre que c'est une très bonne description. Au fait, je ne suis plus mourant. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser.

- Et je suis très fier de toi, continua Steve, comme si Tony n'avait rien dit. Le sourire du brun s'effaça et fut remplacé par l'expression gênée qu'il prenait en général quand Steve le complimentait.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Steve sourit.

- Je t'ai vu avec Pepper. Tu avais l'air si heureux avec elle, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était la première fois que je t'avais vu comme ça. Et je pense que c'est de ma faute, parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'une vraie relation si je suis toujours là.

- Steve, tu sais que c'est faux, nia Tony.

- Pepper est bien pour toi, quoi qu'il en soit. Tu as une vraie chance avec elle. Une chance d'être heureux. Alors je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps déjà : je vais te laisser partir.

- Okay, écoute, je sais pas du tout d'où ça te vient tout ça, mais on peut faire un léger temps mort là ? Parce que tu dis n'importe quoi, déclara brutalement Tony, en faisant le tour de la table pour venir se placer juste devant Steve à quelques centimètres de lui.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire jaune.

- Non, tu sais que non.

Un faible écho se mit à résonner dans ses oreilles, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il ressentit une pointe de chaleur dans son corps.

- Je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Tony.

- Parce que je t'aime, déclara Steve, avec un rire, cette fois-ci honnête, alors que la chaleur se répandait en lui. Mon Dieu, Tony, tu ne savais pas ?

Le blond secoua la tête en voyant l'émerveillement dans les yeux de l'ingénieur, et le geste le rendit faible. Il tomba à genoux. Tony essaya de le redresser instinctivement, mais ne fit que passer au travers de son épaule. La chaleur dans son corps était si intense que Steve se demanda comment Tony faisait pour ne pas prendre feu en se tenant aussi près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Steve, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Putain, Steve, dis moi !

Tony parlait d'une voix inquiète, et il aurait voulu le rassurer mais n'y parvenait pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, haleta-t-il, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris.

Il avait pensé qu'il allait enfin avoir le droit de se reposer.

Pendant une longue seconde, les bruits distants du trafic et le léger bourdonnement de la radio lui firent penser qu'il était revenu dans les années quarante. Son ancienne vie n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir doré dans son esprit, et la première chose qu'il ressentit à cette nouvelle fut le chagrin, parce que ça signifiait que Tony n'était même pas encore né. Qu'il allait devoir vivre ces longues décennies une fois de plus.

Et puis il fit un peu plus attention, et il s'avéra qu'il n'était plus dans les années quarante du tout.

Steve n'avoua à personne que, bien qu'il ait été congelé pendant soixante dix ans, il avait été conscient tout du long. Il avait tellement peur qu'ils lui disent que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il chercha des preuves par lui-même, en lisant les manuels d'histoire qu'on lui avait fourni et raccordant les informations avec ce qu'il savait. Il rencontra des gens comme l'Agent Coulson et Natasha, qu'il se rappelait avoir vu avec Tony l'année passée. Tout collait, et pourtant, Steve ne fit aucun effort pour entrer en contact avec le brun.

Il se disait qu'il ne faisait que faire profil bas, puisque Fury le faisait surveiller, et qu'il allait voir Tony avec l'Avengers Initiative de toute manière, mais en réalité, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de découvrir que l'ingénieur ne se rappelait pas de lui. Pas avec tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé.

Alors il parla avec les psychologues, s'entraîna, mangea des tonnes à la cafétéria et dormit. Il dormit beaucoup, à vrai dire. Il savait que les autres prenaient ça pour un symptôme de dépression, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas été capable de dormir pendant soixante dix ans, et même s'il n'en avait pas eu besoin à ce moment là, c'était toujours très agaçant.

Il bougeait aussi des choses au hasard - la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, la salière ou poivrière sur la table - pour s'assurer qu'il en était capable. Il était à peu près sûr que les psychologues n'y comprenaient rien.

Environ deux semaines et demies après son arrivée au SHIELD, Natasha le trouva dans salle de gym.

- Ca vous dirait un petit combat ? demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil d'un air empli de défi.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais puisqu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble, il accepta. Ils s'installèrent sur un large tapis de sol et se mirent en position.

Steve avait un avantage injuste sur elle : il l'avait déjà vu se battre, et, bien sûr, elle n'en savait rien. Il l'empêcha d'approcher trop près, se servant de sa plus grande portée contre elle, n'utilisant que des mouvements défensifs. Sa frustration devint palpable lorsque, trente minutes plus tard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à vraiment le toucher, bien qu'elle soit passé à travers ses défenses une ou deux fois.

Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle quasiment, quand elle déclara la fin de l'entraînement.

- Joli combat, dit-il, avec un vrai sourire.

Elle lui avait donné bien plus de fil à retordre que les autres agents contre lesquels il s'était battu auparavant.

- Vous êtes différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-elle, en l'observant attentivement alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée d'eau.

- Vous vous attendiez à retrouver Captain America figé dans la glace, soixante dix ans après son accident d'avion ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Non, répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais je pensais qu'un homme qui a tout perdu serait plus en colère que cela.

Steve haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait les choses.

- Certes, continua-t-elle, mais vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui est arrivé aux gens que vous aimiez ? Vous n'avez posé aucune question sur les hommes de votre unité, ou vos amis. Ou Peggy Carter.

Steve ne put qu'apprécier son audace. Personne n'avait prononcé le nom de Peggy jusqu'ici.

- Vous avez lu mon dossier, donc vous savez que je n'avais pas tant de proches que ça avant la guerre. De plus, je sais quelles sont mes chances de retrouver mes amis en vie après soixante dix ans. Et elles sont très mauvaises.

- C'est une approche très pragmatique, venant d'un idéaliste si glorifié, dit-elle, en commençant à s'étirer.

- Soyez bien sûre de marquer ça dans votre rapport, répondit-il.

Natasha lui sourit.

- Ca y sera.

* * *

Quand Fury lui expliqua qu'il allait rencontrer les autres Avengers dans les jours qui suivaient, Steve décida qu'il avait assez reporté les choses pendant ce long mois. Il savait d'après les journaux que Tony était à New-York et quitta le SHIELD tout seul pour la première fois (bien qu'il ne soit pas bête au point de penser qu'il n'était pas suivi) pour prendre la direction de Stark Tower.

C'était bizarre de se trouver dehors, dans la foule, mais les gens souriaient, l'évitaient ou passaient à côté de lui, et il eut à nouveau l'impression de faire partie de la ville.

Une fois à la tour, il salua poliment le portier et traversa le hall avec aisance. Il sentit le regard des agents de sécurité sur sa nuque, mais personne ne l'arrêta quand il entra dans l'ascenseur et tapa le code personnel de Tony. Même s'il ne fonctionnait plus, ça attirerait son attention.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que ce code, comme tout le reste, n'était peut-être que le produit de son imagination débordante.

Tony attendait tranquillement près de l'ascenseur, tout en se servant un verre. Il portait un vieux t-shirt et un jeans, plutôt propres, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit à travailler. Son armure se trouvait à côté du comptoir, sous forme de valise, et à portée de main.

- Très peu de gens ont connaissance de ce code, déclara Tony, en rebouchant la carafe de verre.

- Et j'en fais partie, répondit facilement Steve.

Le brun tourna brutalement la tête et posa le verre toujours plain sur le comptoir sans même regarder.

- Ah, te voilà _enfin_ ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude, et tu te ramènes comme ça, sans ...

Tony se coupa, son cerveau semblant rattraper son retard sur la situation. Il fit un pas en avant.

- Tu es venu avec l'ascenseur. Et qu'est-ce que tu _portes_ ?!

Steve souriait tellement qu'il sentait les muscles de ses joues tirer, et ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher. Il haussa les épaules parce que ses vêtements ne méritaient pas vraiment d'attention.

- JARVIS ! s'exclama Tony. Tu le vois ?

- Oui Monsieur, avec tous les capteurs possibles. Et puis-je ajouter que c'est un immense plaisir de finalement faire votre connaissance, Captain ?

Steve sourit à nouveau et dirigea son regard vers une des caméras cachées au plafond.

- Crois-moi JARVIS, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je peux enfin te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Tony toutes ces années.

- Tu es ... tu es vraiment là, déclara le brun, ne semblant pas vraiment croire les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Steve tendit une main, et Tony fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand il tendit la sienne. Il se figea quand celles-ci ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et son regard croisa celui de Steve. Le blond put y lire toutes ses peurs, mais aussi, un flash de détermination dont il avait toujours été très fier. Et Tony joignit leurs mains, ses doigts un peu rugueux et chauds contre la paume de Steve. Il agrippa sa main et la serra si fort que le blond crut qu'il ne la lâcherait plus jamais.

- Tony, dit-il, d'une voix rauque, et le brun se jeta dans ses bras.

Il nicha son visage dans son cou et Steve glissa ses bras autour de lui. Il fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis toujours, quand il avait posé les yeux sur Tony pour la première fois : le serrer contre lui, lui faire sentir qu'il était protégé, jamais seul, et tellement aimé.

Ses genoux cédèrent, et il dût s'asseoir par terre. Tony se retrouva sur ses cuisses, le serrant toujours contre lui et Steve glissa son nez dans ses cheveux. Il inspira cette odeur familière et se laissa croire que tout ça était réel.

* * *

Steve finit par réaliser que Tony s'était endormi dans ses bras. Un petit rire lui échappa, mais il resta là un peu plus longtemps, appréciant l'instant et le corps chaud du brun contre lui.

Puis il se leva et porta Tony sans problème jusqu'à son immense chambre au bout du couloir.

Il le posa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir au bord du matelas, refusant de partir, sans pour autant se sentir assez à l'aise pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il décida d'aller dévaliser la cuisine pendant qu'il dormait, mais hésita en se levant. Il ne devrait sûrement pas prendre de liberté, mais en repensant au nombre infini de fois où il en avait eu envie sans pouvoir le faire, eh bien, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front après en avoir écarté les quelques mèches brunes.

Il souriait lorsqu'il se redressa mais ne put se relever car Tony avait agrippé son poignet.

- C'est un beau rêve, murmura-t-il.

Et Steve se laissa faire quand le brun l'attira à lui dans le lit.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je suis réveillé.

Tony l'ignora complètement, se redressant quand le blond refusa d'aller plus bas, et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Il posa une main sur la joue de Steve et tourna un peu sa tête pour qu'ils soient parfaitement positionnés.

Lorsqu'il se risqua à l'embrasser en retour, le brun gémit, son doigt traçant sa joue à plusieurs reprises.

Tony était partout. Son bouc frottant sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son odeur et son goût semblant allonger le temps, les secondes s'étirant, alors même que la langue du brun dessinait sa bouche. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son ventre bouillonnait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Non, murmura-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'il avait agrippé le t-shirt de Tony, dont il se servit pour le repousser. Non, on ne peut pas.

Le visage du brun se crispa sous l'effet de la honte et d'un certain dégoût de soi, et il recula.

- Tu sors avec Pepper et je ne te laisserai pas la tromper Tony, expliqua-t-il rapidement, pour lui montrer qu'il ne le _rejetait_ pas. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

- Oh, dit Tony et son expression se détendit, mais la tension était toujours là. Non, je ne sors pas avec elle. Tu peux m'embrasser avec la conscience tranquille maintenant. En fait, je t'ordonne de le faire, tout de suite.

Son ton était décontracté et relevait d'une certaine expérience, ce qui signifiait exactement l'inverse chez Tony, et Steve ressentit une fois de plus l'envie de tomber sur la personne qui lui avait fait du mal et de la frapper. Il prit une seconde pour apprécier le fait que désormais, il pouvait le faire, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'intention.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Tony, en fronçant les sourcils.

Steve ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de lâcher le t-shirt pour glisser ses mains dans celles du brun, entre eux deux.

- Très bien, souffla Tony, comme s'il cédait à une demande déraisonnable, ce qui fit presque rire le blond. Quand tu as disparu la dernière fois, j'étais _bien évidemment_ inquiet, commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder Steve, cherchant un quelconque air moqueur, mais il n'y en avait pas, si bien qu'il continua, et j'ai fini par lui dire ce qui se passait. Je lui ai parlé de toi.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les siennes.

- Elle ne m'a pas cru. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais c'est Pepper. Je veux dire, je lui en ai déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, plus que je ne peux m'en rappeler, ne parlons pas de les compter, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle ... Enfin bref, l'idée de me faire voir un psy était plus intéressante que celle de sortir avec moi, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux comme base, dans une relation.

- Je suis désolé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Hey, appelle-la maintenant et dis lui de venir. Tu pourras me présenter et on arrangera toute cette histoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle changera d'avis, quand elle verra que tu disais la vérité.

- Je ne vais pas l'appeler, dit Tony, l'air de penser que Steve était fou.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca va marcher, l'encouragea-t-il, et tu la retrouveras.

- Mais je ne veux pas, répliqua sèchement le brun, avant de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'air abasourdi de Steve. Tu es là maintenant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à insister, mais son estomac se mit à grogner soudainement.

- Sérieusement ? dit l'ingénieur en riant.

Steve rougit.

- J'ai besoin de manger beaucoup.

- Après avoir eu l'estomac vide pendant soixante dix ans ? Tu m'étonnes, dit Tony, viens, je te fais un sandwich.

Il se leva et tira Steve hors du lit, ne lâchant sa main qu'à la dernière seconde. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment envie de lâcher, mais parcourir l'appartement main dans la main aurait paru un peu bizarre. Histoire de compenser, Tony marcha si près de lui qu'il put sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine, le brun ouvrit le frigo et commença à en sortir le fromage et la viande alors que Steve prenait deux assiettes - puisqu'il y avait des chances que l'ingénieur ait encore oublié de manger - et le pain. Il sortit un paquet de chips, les préférées de Tony, qu'il avait toujours voulu goûter et se retourna pour trouver ledit brun en train de le fixer, un pot de moutarde à la main.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il, en ouvrant le sachet.

- Rien, répondit Tony, en posant la moutarde et commençant à faire un sandwich, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Steve haussa les épaules et lui rendit, en glissant une chips dans sa bouche. Il grimaça en mâchant, mais réussit à avaler malgré l'horrible goût de vinaigre alors que Tony se moquait de son expression.

- Elles sentaient tellement bon, expliqua tristement Steve, en fusillant le sachet du regard.

Il le repoussa et prit une pomme à la place, la coupant nettement avant d'en mettre quelques morceaux dans l'assiette de Tony.

Le brun glissa le sandwich qu'il lui avait fait dans la sienne et commença le sien. Steve en prit une grosse bouchée, observant Tony, son regard fuyant et ses gestes trop rapides.

- Tu es nerveux.

- Quoi ? Mais non, nia le brun.

- Franchement. Je te connais. Je pensais que tu t'étais habitué à ma présence pendant toutes ces années.

Il prit une autre bouchée et regarda Tony se débattre avec une feuille de salade.

- Tu aurais pu faire ton propre sandwich, répondit-il, d'un air bien plus grave qu'il n'aurait du l'être en parlant de sandwiches. Désolé, j'aurais du te laisser faire.

- Okay ? dit Steve, d'un air perdu, tout en acceptant le changement de sujet.

- Tu aimes le jambon au moins ? demanda-t-il en prenant un morceau de pomme sans pour autant le manger. J'ai de la mayo si tu préfères.

- Non, non, j'aime bien, déclara lentement Steve, inquiet face au comportement du brun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête d'angoissé au sujet d'un sandwich ?

- Quelle tête ? Je fais rien du tout, bafouilla Tony.

- Bien sûr ... je vais donc pouvoir manger ce délicieux sandwich garanti sans angoisse, alors.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire, apparemment contre sa volonté.

- C'est difficile de s'énerver contre toi quand tu es là ... bien réel, se plaignit-il.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Steve.

- Tu es réel justement, commença-t-il doucement, avant d'accélérer rapidement, et tu peux faire tes propres sandwiches, et allumer la télévision, et parler à, à d'autres gens. Si tu peux faire tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans ma cuisine en train de manger mon sandwich pourri ?

Tony parut un peu surpris lorsqu'il ferma la bouche, comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire tout ça.

Steve soupira, reposant son encas entamé.

- Tu es vraiment stupide pour un génie, Tony, dit-il en s'approchant pour poser une main sur son bras.

Ils avaient tous deux besoin de se rappeler qu'il était bien là.

- Est-ce que tu as raté le moment où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

- Ca venait d'un fantôme en détresse à ce moment-là ! répliqua-t-il, d'un air offensif. Et tu disais toutes ces conneries, comme quoi tu allais partir. Comment j'étais censé croire à tout ça ?

- Tu sais, c'est la conversation la plus débile qu'on a jamais eu, et c'est dire quelque chose, répondit-il.

Puis il attira Tony à lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, un peu rapidement si on en croyait le gémissement plaintif du brun lorsqu'il se retira.

Il le tint à bout de bras pendant quelques secondes, observant l'envie sur le visage du brun.

- C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Parce qu'il le faut. Je, je n'ai jamais-

- Ca fait tant d'années que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, l'interrompit Tony. Crois-moi, c'est ce que je veux.

Il déglutit et son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Steve.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, l'embrassant à la place. Il voulait que ça soit lent et rassurant, mais Tony approfondit le baiser, en passant un bras autour de son cou. Il paraissait presque désespéré, comme s'il essayait de prendre ce qu'il pouvait avant que Steve ne revienne à lui et ne le repousse. Tout devint chaud et moite, l'envie montant en lui. Il souleva Tony et le posa sur le comptoir, bousculant une assiette et faisant tomber le paquet de chips au passage. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était se caler entre les jambes du brun et s'en rapprocher le plus possible.

Tony les glissa autour de sa taille et s'en servit pour frotter son bassin contre le sien, ce qui les fit haleter et gémir, mettant fin à leur baiser.

- Attends, attends, grogna le brun, en agrippant le t-shirt du blond et l'aidant à le retirer. Oh mon Dieu, encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, souffla-t-il, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Steve.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

Son attention était plutôt concentrée sur les mains de Tony, mon dieu, ses mains, contre la peau de son cou et de sa nuque, descendant doucement.

Le brun rit doucement.

- Non, rien, dit-il, en pressant son pouce autour d'un des tétons de Steve.

Le blond inspira un grand coup et donna un coup de rein, posant une main dans le bas de son dos pour le tenir. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous son t-shirt, touchant la peau chaude cachée dessous, mais il n'essaya pas de le lui retirer.

- Putain, gémit Tony, on ne va pas tenir très longtemps. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse nous en vouloir, étant donné que j'en avais envie depuis toujours et que tu as été un fantôme pendant encore plus longtemps, lâcha-t-il, tout en retirant la ceinture en cuir de Steve.

La pression de ses doigts sur son sexe fut presque trop, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Tony, mon Dieu, souffla-t-il, avant de pencher pour embrasser le sourire en coin du brun, et peut-être l'effacer.

La main du brun se retrouva coincée entre eux deux, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, se contentant de prendre Steve en main et de le caresser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le blond lui dictait le rythme en allant et venant, et il tenta de ralentir, vraiment, mais Tony avait sa langue dans sa bouche et son pouce sur la fente de son membre.

Le geste tendit tout son corps, ses muscles se crispant et il gémit très fort, bien que le bruit fût étouffé par la bouche du brun. Un son fit vibrer la gorge de Tony, et Steve le reconnut comme étant celui qui voulait dire '_résultat intéressant_' quand il travaillait à l'atelier. Puis tout lui échappa et il vint dans la main du brun.

Il mit fin au baiser et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony, son corps tremblant encore. Il prit plusieurs grosses inspirations et se concentra sur l'ingénieur, qui n'avait pas encore joui et se contentait de le tenir alors qu'il se calmait.

Steve s'écarta légèrement pour leur donner de l'espace et tendit la main pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair du jean du brun.

- Oh, Steve, tu n'es pas obligé de-

- Mais j'en ai envie, répondit le blond, en prenant Tony en main pour la première fois. Sa main monta, tournant un peu, et son pouce glissa sur la fente au bout, comme le brun l'avait fait pour lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, et Steve répéta le geste, plus rapidement, après avoir levé les yeux, bien décidé à observer le visage de Tony cette fois-ci. Ses yeux étaient noirs et fixés sur lui, comme persuadés que s'il le quittait du regard, il allait disparaître ou se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tony, dit-il, d'une voix basse, encore emplie de plaisir, faisant gémir le brun.

Il resserra sa prise et accéléra.

- J'ai envie de toi, continua-t-il, alors que les hanches de son partenaire commençaient à bouger. Je suis là et je ne m'en vais nulle part.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi, et Tony jouit dans un faible grognement, ses ongles enfoncés dans les muscles de ses bras.

Steve lui offrit un petit sourire et décida que l'air hébété qu'affichait le brun lui allait bien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à que celui-ci ne prenne sa main pour en lécher la paume.

- Oh Tony, laissa-t-il échapper, d'une voix faible.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et le serra contre lui. Tony soupira et se colla encore plus. Aucun d'eux ne voulait plus lâcher.

* * *

- Monsieur, le directeur Fury essaie d'outrepasser mon système, les alerta JARVIS, trois jours plus tard, réveillant Steve d'un sommeil profond.

Tony leva les yeux de sa tablette, à côté de lui, et cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

- A 3h40 ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit l'IA, sans ajouter le '_évidemment_' qui s'entendait dans le ton de sa voix. Dois-je le laisser faire ?

- Oui, soupira le brun, en se levant et posant sa tablette. Sinon il va appeler des renforts et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de re-décorer pour le moment.

Steve sortit du lit et prit ses vêtements sur une chaise à côté, bien pliés. Tony attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva dans son armoire, une chemise de soirée rouge et la passa, cachant un peu son boxer noir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la boutonner, avant de se rendre dans le salon et de se servir un verre de whisky en attendant près de l'ascenseur.

- Est-ce que tu te sers un verre à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'introduit chez toi ? Parce que ça devient une habitude là, commenta Steve, en arrivant derrière lui, pieds nus.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Ma valise était déjà ici. Et c'est plus facile de supporter Fury avec un verre à la main.

-C'est marrant, déclara platement Fury, en sortant de l'ascenseur, son long manteau noir tournoyant derrière lui d'une façon théâtrale. C'est aussi ce que je dis à votre sujet.

Natasha le suivait, une expression neutre sur le visage. La tenue de Tony ne lui valut même pas un coup d'œil, mais elle sourcilla face à l'air décontracté de Steve, mains dans les poches. Deux autres agents armés sortirent à leur tour et tinrent les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Fury, bien que cela ressemble plus à un ordre. Steve avait remarqué qu'il était doué pour ça.

- Je sais que maintenant vous avez le droit de connaître l'orientation sexuelle de vos recrues, mais je ne crois que cela veuille dire que vous pouvez vous introduire chez les gens pour voir ce qu'ils font, déclara Tony.

- Peut-etre que si ces personnes répondaient au téléphone, je n'aurai pas besoin de venir, répliqua Fury. Même Pepper n'a pas réussi à vous joindre.

- Ouais, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté en verrouillant le bâtiment, mais franchement, dit Tony, en tendant la main en direction de Steve, qui pourrait m'en vouloir ?

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, attirant l'attention de Fury.

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Rogers ?

- Non Monsieur, désolé, Monsieur, répondit-il, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et prendre sa voix la plus innocente, c'est juste toute cette technologie, c'est tellement compliqué.

Son effet fut ruiné quand Tony se mit à rire, et pratiquement glousser vers la fin, tout en s'agrippant au chariot à boissons pour ne pas tomber.

Fury se re-concentra brutalement sur lui et cracha :

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous divertir, Stark.

Puis il continua de fulminer contre lui, ce que Steve n'écouta pas vraiment, trop occupé à observer Tony quand il riait, la façon dont sa chemise reposait sur ses épaules, sans rien cacher. Il pouvait aller vers lui et lui enlever lentement, la laisser tomber au sol tout en touchant sa peau désormais exposée.

- Captain, vous m'écoutez ? demanda sèchement Fury.

- Euh … commença Steve, sans savoir trop quoi dire ensuite, ce qui offrait une réponse plutôt évidente.

Il vit Tony lui lancer un regard lubrique du coin de l'œil.

Fury le fusilla du regard avant de grogner :

- Je vous verrai à 8 heures 00, soldat.

- Bien Monsieur.

Le directeur soupira et fit volte-face.

- Lui ? demanda Natasha, en marquant une pause devant l'ascenseur.

- Absolument, répondit Steve.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Trois jours ?

Le blond rougit et elle eut un sourire en coin.

- N'oubliez pas d'appeler Pepper demain, dit-elle à Tony, avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, la porte se refermant derrière elle avec un 'ding'.

- Eh bah, lâcha le brun, en finissant son verre, c'était marrant. Hey Cap, je crois que je suis un peu traumatisé. Tu pourrais arranger ça ?

Steve secoua la tête, mais attrapa la chemise de Tony, s'en servant pour le coller contre lui.

* * *

- Tony, dépêche-toi, j'ai pas envie d'être encore en retard pour une des réunions de Fury, cria Steve, à travers l'appart. Il va encore t'accuser de m'avoir kidnappé.

- Je pense que ça l'agace que tu sois victime de mon charme volontairement, déclara Tony, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce en arrangeant ses boutons de manchette.

- Je sais bien. Il n'arrête pas de me glisser des prospectus sur le syndrome de Stockholm, se plaignit le blond.

- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire où tu vas à l'avance, répliqua l'ingénieur, en posant une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans l'ascenseur.

- Je ne pensais pas être parti pendant trois jours !

Tony haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

- Oh la ferme, ordonna le blond. Mais il se rapprocha quand même jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent.

- J'aimerai bien que tu ne portes plus ces chemises rouges pendant que j'y pense.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tony, en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements, commençant à aplanir les plis imaginaires de sa veste. Cet ensemble est génial. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il me distrait.

- Oui bien sûr, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Explique-toi.

- Très bien, soupira Steve. A chaque fois que je te vois habillé en rouge, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la fois où je t'ai surpris avec le mec, sur le canapé. Mais c'est moi que j'imagine, nu, entre tes cuisses.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pour ça que tu étais à l'ouest quand Fury nous menaçait ! Tu fantasmais sur l'envie de me tailler une pipe, s'écria le brun.

- En gros, oui, acquiesça calmement Steve.

Tony laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et d'envie à la fois, mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Steve sourit alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, ensemble.

_THE END._

* * *

__Et voilà, une petite traduction qui m'a pris un temps infini et sur laquelle j'ai bossé entre deux autres trads.

Vous pouvez demander à Gwenhifar, elle a bien souffert pour avoir les suites en exclu ;P

Je tiens donc à la remercier pour ses conseils et ses encouragements (menaces), ainsi que Angel pour avoir pris le temps de faire la correction. Bisous et câlins à vous deux (L)

Et merci d'avance à toutes les personnes merveilleuses qui laisseront leur avis ou se contenteront de mettre cet os dans leurs favoris.

A une prochaine fois !

_-Star Spangled Girl._


End file.
